KYUHYUN, MY CUPPYCAKE part II
by qtalitazahra
Summary: Janji akan tetap menjadi janji, hingga waktu yang telah ditentukan tiba, masa itu akan datang, dimana usia bukan lagi penghalang, tersenyumlah dan bahagia akan datang
1. Chapter 1

KYUHYUN, MY CUPPYCAKE part 2

Qtalita present

.

.

Another WonKyu series

.

.

Hope you enjoy

.

.

Seorang bocah kecil tengah melipat-lipat kertas origaminya yang berwarna warni, ia sesekali mempoutkan bibirnya yang memerah, kertas di depannya tidak satupun yang jadi, padahal ia sudah berjanji pada hyung kesayangannya.

FLASHBACK

Kyuhyun duduk sambil menggoyangkan kaki kecilnya di atas ranjang berbentuk mobilan milik Siwon, bocah kecil itu sedikit mengerutkan keningnya bingung, hyung kesayangannya hanya berjalan kesana kemari di depannya, sesekali membuka lemari bergambar superman lalu mengambil beberapa lembar pakaian, lalu menyusunnya rapi di dalam sebuah koper berukuran sedang disamping Kyuhyun, Bocah kecil itu berusaha naik ke atas ranjang Siwon, bersila di depan koper Siwon, Siwon hanya tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun ketika namja kecil itu menarik ujung baju Siwon.

"Ciwon hyung mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat ia sudah sadar Siwon, hyung kesayangannya sepertinya akan pergi.

Siwon duduk di depan Kyuhyun, mengelus rambut yang menutupi wajah manis Kyuhyun, Siwon mencubit pipi Kyuhyun yang gembil, mengecupnya lama. Kyuhyun terkiki geli ketika nafas Siwon menggelitik matanya.

"Ciwon hyung, geli hihihihihi" Kekeh Kyuhyun, Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun erat, bahunya bergetar. Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Siwon sedikit keras.

"Ciwon hyung nangis? Wae?"

Siwon melepas pelukannya, ia menyeka airmatanya sendiri, lalu nyaris tertawa ketika Kyuhyun membuat wajah lucu dengan menarik ujung matanya ke bawah dan ujung bibirnya keatas, gigi Kyuhyun yang ompong terlihat semakin membuat lucu wajah Kyuhyun.

Siwon tertawa, diikuti Kyuhyun.

"Cudah tidak cedih lagi? Ciwon hyung jangan menangis lagi ne" Pinta Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar.

"Nanti Kyunnie juga ikut cedih" Lanjutnya dengan mata yang mulai memerah. Siwon mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Ne, Kyunnie, Siwon hyung tidak akan bersedih lagi, hyung janji" Siwon mengacungkan dua jarinya dengan senyum lebar. Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya, meminta hyung kesayangannya itu memeluk tubuhnya.

"Peluuuuuukkkkk" Rengek Kyuhyun manja, Siwon bisa apa selain memenuhi keinginan bocah kecil yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya.

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Kyunnie.."

"Ne?"

"Kyunnie bisa berjanji pada hyung?"

Kyuhyun kecil meletakkan dagunya di bahu Siwon, merasakan hangat pelukan Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangguk mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Kyunniee, Hyung..hyung.."

"..."

"Hyung harus pergi, tidak lama, hanya sebentar, Kyunnie bisa menunggu hyung bukan?" Pinta Siwon, wajahnya sudah memerah menahan tangis. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya melepas lengannya yang melingkari leher Siwon, ia memandang Siwon dengan mata bulat sedihnya, bibirnya mengerucut, bukan karena ia marah hanya saja Kyuhyun sepertinya akan menangis sebentar lagi.

"Ciwon hyung mau Kemana?"

"Hyung, hyung, akan ke jepang, bersekolah disana, nanti hyung akan kembali lagi, kita bisa bermain bersama lagi hiks" Siwon terisak, ia masih berusaha menahan tangisannya, kepergiannya hari itu benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya, namun sayang sekali, Appa Choi akan mengembangkan bisnis mereka di negeri sakura itu tahun ini, mau tidak mau Siwon dan Eommanya harus ikut dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk sementara waktu.

"Hiks..Hiks..Hiks..Ciwon hyung jahat Hiks..Hiks..Kyunnie ditinggal Hiks..Hiks.."

Kyuhyun memukul-mukul dada Siwon dengan kepalan tangan mungilnya, Pipinya sudah basah dengan airmata, hidungnya memerah, popi gembilnya pun ikut memerah.

Siwon ikut menangis, ia tidak menahan pukulan Kyuhyun yang terasa keras di dadanya, ia merasa dirinya memang salah.

"Kyunnie..hiks..hiks.." Isak Siwon.

"Huweeeeeeee..." tangisan Kyuhyun semakin membahana, Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun, tidak mempermasalahkan jika bajunya basah terkena airmata Kyuhyun. Ia hanya ingin membuat Kyuhyunnya berhenti menangis.

"Kalau hiks..Ciwon hyung pelgi hiks..Kyunnie cama ciapa? Kyunnie main cama Ciapa? Kyunnie tidak bica huweeeee.."

Siwon tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia juga tengah menangis sekarang.

"Ciwon hyung jangan pelgiiiiii huweeeee.." Pinta Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengusap punggung Kyuhyun, tangan lainnya menyeka airmatanya sendiri, ia harus mencari ide agar Kyuhyun berhenti menangis dan mengizinkannya pergi, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk kembali lagi suatu saat nanti, dan akan mencari Kyuhyun dimanapun bocah itu berada.

"Sssttt..Kyunnie jangan menangis lagi ne, Siwon hyung akan membawa Kyunnie juga bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya, wajahnya masih menyisakan jejak airmata meski airmata itu sudah berhenti mengaliri pipi gempalnya.

"Kyunnie mau dibawa? Mau, mau, mau Ciwon hyung, Kyunnie mau" Ucap Kyuhyun antusias, Bocah manis itu segera menyeka airmatanya, lalu tersenyum lebar di depan Siwon. Siwon sampai tidak tega melihat namja kesukaannya seperti itu, ia mengecup kedua pipi Kyuhyun bergantian lalu menutupnya dengan kecupan manis di bibir. Siwon tersenyum, menempelkan hidungnya dengan hidung mungil Kyuhyun, hidung yang belum menunjukkan bentuk tajam, namun begitu menggemaskan.

"Ke jepang, mau?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias, ia meloncat-loncat senang di atas ranjang Siwon, lalu terjatuh berguling dengan kikikan khasnya. Siwon mau tidak mau ikut terkekeh.

FLASHBACK END

Kyuhyun kecil, melempar origami ke 15 nya ke lantai, ia kesal karena sejak tadi pesawat origami yang diajarkan Siwon belum juga bisa ia buat, padahal ia sudah berjanji akan membuatnya sebanyak mungkin, namun ini? Satupun belum bisa ia buat. Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya, ia mengacak rambut ikal berponinya jengkel, ditariknya satu kertas lagi, melipatnya kembali.

Senyum Kyuhyun mengembang, ia harus bersemangat, demi Siwon hyung kesayangannya.

FLASHBACK

"Ciwon hyung..Ciwon Hyung.." Kyuhyun berguling-guling di atas ranjang Siwon, ia memainkan jemarinya, melayangkannya di depan wajahnya, membentuk-bentuk jarinya menjadi berbagai bentuk. Siwon berbalik, ia baru saja menutup kopernya.

"Hm?"

"Kyunnie bocan, Kyunnie kapan belganti pakaian cepelti Ciwon hyung? Kopel Kyunnie juga kapan diciapkan?" Kyuhyun bangun, rambut ikalnya terlihat berantakan dan kusut, ia menarik-narik piyama yang masih setia melekat ditubuhnya, karena Kyuhyun sudha berlari ke rumah tetangganya itu ketika ia bangun tidur dan belum sempat mandi.

Siwon menunduk, ia melangkah pelan ke tempat Kyuhyun, sebelum Siwon mendudukkan tubuhnya, namja cilik itu menarik sesuatu dari laci meja nakasnya, sepaket kertas origami berwarna-warni.

Siwon meletakkan kertas itu di depan Kyuhyun.

"Igo, Kyunnie bosan bukan? Kyunnie main ini saja dulu ne"

"Ini apa Ciwon hyung? Kyunnie bica main apa?" Kyuhyun memutar-mutar kertas origami di depan wajahnya. Siwon mengambil selembar lalu melipatnya menjadi beberapa sisi dan tadaaa Siwon membuat pesawat.

"Nah, Kyunnie bisa membuat pesawat bukan? Sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat menggunakan pesawat"

Kyuhyun menepuk tangannya tanda terkesan, ia mengangguk lagi, meminta Siwon untuk mengajarinya.

Siwon kembali membuat satu pesawat lagi sambil menunjukkan caranya di depan Kyuhyun, namja kecil itu memperhatikan dengan seksama, Siwon mengulang beberapa kali hingga Kyuhyun mengerti.

"Allaceo, Kyunnie mengelti Hyung, Kyunnie akan membuat banyaaaaakkkk cekali pecawat, cetelah banyak Kyunnie boleh ikut ne" Pinta Kyuhyun yang dibalas anggukan lemah Siwon. Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Siwon sebelum bocah imut itu berlari riang, menuruni tangga lalu melintasi ruang tamu, melewati orang-orang yang ada disana.

Ia berniat membuat semua pesawat-pesawat itu di kamarnya, sambil mengepak pakaiannya.

Kyuhyun kecil sangat bahagia.

FLASHBACK END

"Yeeeaaaayyyyy.." Kyuhyun bersorak gembira, akhirnya pesawat pertamanya selesai, pesawat berwarna biru dengan sayap sedikit miring, Kyuhyun sudah bersusah payah bukan?

Kyuhyun kecil berlari keluar kamarnya dengan tangan mengacung tinggi, ia ingin segera menunjukkannya pada hyung kesayangannya.

Kyuhyun berlari kencang, meskipun berulang kali terjatuh, ia bangkit kembali, mendorong kuat pintu gerbang rumahnya, Kyuhyun harus cepat, ia belum mengepak pakaiannya.

"Ciwon hyung! Ciwon hyung!" Teriak Kyuhyun dari depan rumah Siwon, bocah itu mengernyit bingung, pagar tinggi itu tertutup rapat, tidak ada Cleo yang biasa menyalak ketika ia berada di depan gerbang itu, tidak ada Mommy Choi yang biasa membukakannya pintu.

Kyuhyun mendorong kuat pintu gerbang rumah Siwon.

"Ugh.."

Pintu itu tidak bergeming. Kyuhyun mulai menyadari satu hal, dan..

"Ciwon hyung...Hiks..Ciwon hyung.."

..Kyuhyun terisak sambil berjongkok, ia meletakkan origaminya di samping tubuhnya.

"Ciwooonnn hyuuuuunnngggg...bukaaaaa..." Teriaknya pilu. Kakaknya Cho Donghae yang mencarinya sejak tadi segera memeluk Kyuhyun, mencoba membujuk adik kecilnya itu. Kyuhyun meronta, ia kembali mendorong-dorong pagar rumah di depannya.

"Ciwoooooonn hyuuuuunnnng..." teriaknya parau, Donghae menggendong adiknya, memeluk adik kesayangannya dengan sabar, ia juga nyaris menangis, matanya memanas melihat betapa Kyuhyun menyayangi Siwon.

"Ssssttt Kyunnie jangan menangis ne, Siwon hyung akan kembali"

Kyuhyun memeluk leher kakaknya erat, ia menangis hebat, mereka masih berdiri di depan rumah Siwon. Donghae menepuk-nepuk punggung adiknya.

"Hiks..Hiks..Ciwon hyuuuunnng.." Isak Kyuhyun.

"Ssssstt, Kyunnie masih punya Hae hyung ne, jangan menangis, Hae hyung tidak akan pergi, kita bisa bermain bersama"

Donghae mengecup pipi adiknya, yang masih penuh airmata.

"Kyunnie jangan menangis ne, Hyung jadi ikut sedih" Donghae mulai menitikkan airmata di depan Kyuhyun, Bocah kecil itu menghentikan tangisnya, Ia menyeka matanya cepat sebelum menyeka mata hyungnya.

"Hyungieeee, Kyunnie cayang hyungie, hyungie jangan menangis"

Kyuhyun memeluk Donghae, kakaknya hanya kembali terisak, begitu terpukul dengan adiknya yang ditinggal Siwon.

'Kyunnie tenang ne, hyung ada disini' Bathinnya.

...

8 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

Pagi yang indah dengan mentari bersinar terang, cukup siang untuk namja yang masih bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya, sinar-sinar keemasan itu menyapu seluruh ruangan kamar namja itu, menerangi sebagian besar kamar yang bernuansa baby blue, jendela kamar telah terbuka lebar, pertanda seseorang telah masuk kedalam kamar itu meskipun pemilinya masih setia di alam mimpi.

Kita beralih ke isi kamar, kamar pemuda itu berisi banyak sekali kaset game yang berserakan, buku komik dan beberapa kemeja yang terlempar kemana saja.

Pemandangan lain yang membuat kamar itu terlihat unik adalah..

Berpuluh-puluh origami berbentuk pesawat berwarna-warni tergantung di langit-langit kamar, tidak terlalu rendah namun tidak juga terlalu tinggi, ukurannya sangat indah.

"KYUHYUN! CHO KYUHYUN! BANGUN!"

Teriakan seorang yeoja menggema di rumah megah itu, sementara namja yang masih tertidur pulas betul betul belum bergeming dari kamarnya.

"KYUHYUN! KAU SUDAH KESIANGAN SAYANG!"

Teriakan kedua.

Dan namja itu terbangun, menyingkap selimutnya dengan lebar, wajah kantuknya terlihat lucu, dengan rambut acak-acakan dan mata tertutup separuh, kulit pucatnya kontras dengan bibir mengerucut kesal, ia bangkit berdiri, tubuh tinggi jenjangnya terlihat menubruk beberapa gantungan origami.

"Ne eomma.."

TBC or Stop?

Cho Kyuhyun, telah tumbuh dewasa.

Ready?


	2. Chapter 2

Qtalita

.

.

Wonkyu

.

.

"Kyuhyun! Yak Cho Kyuhyun!"

Seorang namja berperawakan tinggi ceking berlari cepat ke arah namja lainnya yang sedikit lebih pendek dan bertubuh montok.

Namja yang ia panggil Cho Kyuhyun atau Kyuhyun itu berbalik dengan pipi digembungkan kesal, ia merasa kesialannya hari ini sudah cukup,terlambat, dihukum dan kini jangan ditambah dengan pekikan namja jangkung bernama..

"Waeyo Sim Changmin?"

...Changmin.

Hosh..Hosh..Hosh..

Changmin sahabat sejak kecilnya itu menghela nafasnya, ia menepuk-nepuk dada sebelum merangkul pundak Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak lupa bukan? Hari ini kau harus menemaniku membeli hadiah untuk ulang tahun Hyukkie hyung" Ucapnya ceria, wajah muram Kyuhyun berubah senang, ia ikut melonjak-lonjak.

"Arra, aku tidak akan lupa Changminnie"

Changmin merengut kesal.

"Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata membulat lucu.

"Aku bukan anak-anak lagi Kyu, berhentilah memanggilku 'Changminnie' itu memalukan" ucap Changmin bergaya dewasa, Kyuhyun mencebil, ia melipat lengannya di depan dada, mereka bahkan baru berusia 13 tahun, ia masih terlalu muda untuk dikatakan dewasa.

"Sudahlah, jangan difikirkan, sekarang kita pulaaaaannng" Teriak Changmin kemudian. Kyuhyun mengikut saja dengan senyum lebar ketika Changmin menarik tangannya, melangkah bersama dengan tangan saling berayun. Dewasa huh?

...

Kyuhyun berlarian kesana kemari dengan ceria di tengah-tengah pusat perbelanjaan modern, Changmin sendiri masih setia mengekori sahabatnya itu, melengos setiap Kyuhyun mengacuhkan panggilannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, stop Hosh.. aku Hosh.. capek" Changmin menubruk punggung Kyuhyun ketika namja pucat itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah toko mainan.

Changmin mengusap dahinya yang berdenyut nyeri, ia memandangi Kyuhyun dan etalase secara bergantian, namja jangkung itu menghela nafas panjang, ia merangkul pundak sahabatnya.

"Yo! Kyu, sudahlah, kau jangan bersedih, aku yakin Siwon hyung pasti akan kembali" Ucapnya, Kyuhyun menunduk, mengalihkan pandangannya dari etalase penuh dengan miniatur pesawat.

"Aku harap begitu" Lirihnya, Changmin menjadi tidak enak sudah mengajak Kyuhyun ke tempat itu, ia bergegas menarik lengan Kyuhyun, membawa namja itu ke tempat lain, sebuah kedai es krim langganan mereka.

Apapun..

Agar sahabatnya tidak bersedih.

...

Kyuhyun memeluk lututnya di depan jendela kamarnya, wajahnya terpaku pada jendela lain di samping rumahnya, jendela yang menghadap persis dengan kamarnya, jendela dimana seseorang sering menerbangkan pesawat yang terbuat dari kertas penuh gambar lucu untuknya.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar, ini sudah tahun ke 8 dan sosok itu belum juga kembali menepati janjinya.

"Siwon hyung" Lirih Kyuhyun yang kini menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lututnya.

...

Meanwhile

...

Ruangan itu menggema suara teriakan histeris para penonton, derit sepatu yang tergesek lantai juga terdengar memekakkan telinga, dentuman benda bulat dari karet itu juga mengimbangi suara lainnya di aula besar sebuah sekolah.

Seorang namja dengan tubuh tinggi tengah mendrible bola ke tengah lapangan, langkahnya benar-benar teratur, imbang dengan hentakan bolanya.

Dengan sekali tembakan sang kulit bulat itu terlempar, terhempas masuk ke dalam keranjang. 3 points shot.

And he win again.

"Siwon! Siwon! Siwon!"

Gema ruangan meneriakkan namanya, namja dengan peluh menetes dari dahinya, dari tatanan rambut hitam spike-nya, turun mengalir melewati alis tebal dan hidung tajamnya, melintasi rahang kuat lalu menetes jatuh.

Siwon menjilat bibir tipisnya, tersenyum lebar sambil merentangkan tangannya ke udara, di depan penonton, di depan semua penggemarnya.

Choi Siwon, namja dengan dimple kebanggaannya, tubuh tingginya, wajah tampan dan sederet prestasinya.

...

"Siwon, Selamat, kau kembali membuat bangga tim sekolah kita"

Bahu Siwon ditepuk seseorang kala namja itu meneguk air mineralnya di sudut lapangan yang telah sepi, Siwon tersenyum simpul pada sahabatnya itu.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Vic?" tanya namja yang bernama Yunho itu sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Siwon. Siwon menaikkan alisnya sebelah bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"hubunganmu dengan Victoria? Bukankah kalian tengah dibicarakan banyak orang?"

Siwon tertawa pelan, matanya menerawang jauh, namun senyuman di bibirnya tidak terlepas, khayalannya mengembang jauh melintas waktu.

"Yunho, apa selama kau mengenalku, aku pernah terlibat sebuah hubungan?"

Yunho mengernyit, ia menyenggol bahu Siwon.

"Hanya karena kau menolak semuanya Siwon"

Siwon terkekeh.

"Lebih dari itu Yun, aku memiliki janji"

"Huh?"

"Janji yang tidak akan aku ingkari"

Siwon kembali tersenyum aneh, wajahnya bahkan memerah, bukan karena lelah namun merona, entah apa yang ia fikirkan.

...

Donghae melirik adiknya yang tengah mengunyah keripik kentang di depan Televisi, Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, bagaimana tidak Kyuhyun, sang adik masih terlihat begitu polos meski usianya sudah menginjak remaja, Kyuhyun melahap keripiknya tanpa peduli jika remah-remahnya mengotori pakaiannya. Ia begitu asyik menonton saluran anak-anak Nickleodeon.

"Kyunnie!" Seru Donghae menjatuhkan dirinya di samping adiknya, Kyuhyun mencebil sebelum bergeser sedikit, ia risih dengan bau badan Donghae yang baru saja selesai senam pagi.

"Hyuung, mandi duluuu.." teriaknya, Donghae tidak bergeming, ia memandangi wajah adiknya dari samping dengan senyuman. Kyuhyun kembali mencebil.

"Hyuung.." Rengek Kyuhyun.

Donghae mencubit pipi Kyuhyun lembut.

"Adikku sudah besar sekarang"

Kyuhyun yang awalnya sebal kini berubah dengan memasang senyuman manisnya, walau bagaimanapun Donghae adalah kakaknya, namja yang selalu menjaganya, apalagi sejak Siwon, namja kesayangannya pergi.

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah keruh, mengingat Siwon hanya membuat moodnya berubah.

"Hyung, apa Siwon hyung masih mengingat Kyu?" Tanyanya, Donghae kembali tersenyum, membelai rambut halus Kyuhyun, ia mengangguk.

"tentu saja, tidak ada seorang pun yang mampu melupakan adik mungilku ini" Donghae mencubit hidung Kyuhyun pelan, menghasilkan gerutuan kecil tidak berarti dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memeluk Donghae sekilas.

"Gomawo sudah menjadi hyung terbaik untuk Kyu"

Donghae mengangguk, mengacak rambut adiknya lembut.

"Kyunnie, chagi.."

Kyuhyun maupun Donghae berbalik, suara Eommanya terdengar dari balik dapur. Kyuhyun yang merasa namanya lah yang dipanggil beranjak mendekati sang Eomma yang berdiri di depan sebuah pesawat telepon rumahnya.

"Wae eomma?"

Sang eomma tersenyum, seraya memberikan gagang telepon ke depan Kyuhyun.

"Untukmu"

"nugu?"

"Teman" Singkat eommanya.

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung, jika temannya, mereka bisa saja menghubungi Kyuhyun melalui ponsel bukan? Ah, betul juga, ponselnya tertinggal di kamar, mungkin saja mereka sudah menghubungi Kyuhyun namun tidak ia dengar.

Kyuhyun meraih gagang telepon dari tangan eommanya lalu menempelkannya di telinga kirinya, sementara sang eomma meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan privacynya.

"Yeobseo?" Ucap Kyuhyun.

"..."

"Yeobseo? Nugu?" Kyuhyun kembali berucap ketika tak ada sahutan dari seberang line.

"..."

"Yak! Ini dengan siapa huh?" Kyuhyun mulai sebal, ia nyaris saja menutup telepon andai tak ada suara lagi di panggilannya yang ketiga.

"_Yeobseo.. Kyunnie.."_

DEG

Jantung Kyuhyun berhenti berdetak, Ani! Berdetak jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya, suara itu, Kyuhyun tidak akan lupa dengan suara itu, walaupun mereka sudah terpisah lama, tapi Kyuhyun yakin dengan amat sangat suara itu.

"Si-Siwon hyung?"

TBC...

Dengan sangat tidak elitnya terputus disini hehehehehe, tenang bakal lanjut kok..

Waaawww, g nyangka responnya malah jauh dari yang Qai bayangin, banyak reviewer di chap 1, padahal masih sejenis prolog, belum masuk inti yaaa hehehehe

Oia, sekedar pemberitahuan, ff ini g bakalan beda jauh dengan KMC part 1 ya, Cuma mungkin agak sedikit ada konflik, dikit doang, Qai rada sulit bikin angst lol.. lebih suka bikin yang sweet-sweet kayak gulali.. hehehehehehe

So, thanks banget respon dan review nya yaaaaaaaa..

Lup u all

Qai


	3. Chapter 3

Qtalita with Wonkyu

.

.

KMC part II

.

.

They grow up

.

.

Kyuhyun menggulung-gulung ujung kaus snoopy berwarna hijaunya, rambutnya melayang-layang kecil tersapu angin kecil dari pendingin udara, sesekali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia melirik Donghae kakaknya yang bersikap tenang dengan membaca komik bersampul bocah kecil berkacamata.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya, beringsut manja ke samping Donghae, merengut.

"Hyungie, kenapa Kyu harus ikut?"

"memangnya kenapa?" Jawab Donghae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Kyuhyun mencubit-cubit lengan Donghae, menghasilkan ringisan kecil dari mulut kakaknya.

"Anu..eum..anu.."

"Wae?"

Donghae menghadap Kyuhyun, menunggu jawaban darinya. Donghae melirik kedua orang tuanya yang sudah berdiri dan mendekati pintu kedatangan.

Ya, hari itu Keluarga Cho akan kedatangan tamu spesial, dan demi menghargainya mereka meluangkan waktu hanya untuk menjemput tamu mereka itu. Tak terkecuali Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang terpaksa membolos sekolah demi ritual ini.

"Hae-ah.. Kyunnie-ah.. ayo kesini, mereka sudah tiba" Eomma Cho berteriak kecil ke arah anak-anaknya yang masih duduk tenang, Donghae mengangguk lalu menarik lengan Kyuhyun agar ikut bersamanya.

"Kyunnie.. eum.. Kyunnie, tunggu disini ne"

"Andwe"

Kyuhyun tidak berkutik, sebandel-bandelnya bocah 13 tahun itu, namun ia juga bukanlah bocah pembangkang, ia malah sangat menurut apalagi pada hyungnya.

Kyuhyun menunduk saja dibelakang Appa dan Eommanya, wajahnya sudah memerah meski belum bertemu langsung dengan 'tamu' mereka itu, ujung bajunya sudah sangat kusut.

"Aaaahh, selamat datang kembali"

Dan demi apapun Kyuhyun ingin menangis detik itu juga saat suara eommanya terdengar menyapa, itu artinya orang yang mereka tunggu-tunggu kini sudah berada di depan mata. Ia semakin memojokkan tubuhnya, kini dibalik tubuh Donghae yang entah kenapa malah lebih pendek darinya.

"Aigooo kami sangat merindukan kalian, Ya ampun Donghae, kau tumbuh tampan sekali Nak"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya keras, Suara itu, Ya Kyuhyun ingat suara itu, suara Yeoja yang dulu sering ia panggil 'Mommy'. Yeoja yang sering membuatkannya berbagai macam cemilan bahkan makan siang, Yeoja yang sering menangis jika Kyuhyun sakit, atau Yeoja yang sering mendandani Kyuhyun dengan pakaian binatang lucu. Yeoja yang..

"Lalu siapa namja yang bersembunyi ini eomma?"

Deg.

Kyuhyun membuka mata bulatnya lebar, ia masih berada di dunia lain saat suara itu menggema di telinganya, Kyuhyun tidak ingin menoleh, ia tetap menunduk, apalagi ketika Donghae menyingkir dari hadapannya, tubuhnya terekspos.

"Kyunnie sayang, ayo beri salam"

Suara lembut appanya memaksa kepalanya terangkat sedikit demi sedikit, disadari atau tidak, matanya sudah memerah dan berair, malu? Bukan! Kyuhyun tidak malu, hanya saja sedikit tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Kyunnie?"

Kyuhyun akhirnya menoleh saat suara itu menyebut namanya, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata bulat indahnya saat sebuah senyuman mengembang di depannya, senyuman yang tidak berubah, tetap menenangkan, tetap hangat seperti dulu.

"Siwonnie hyuuuunnng.."

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya sesaat sebelum menghambur dalam pelukan Siwon, ia menangis keras. Tidak memperdulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang ikut memperhatikan dirinya.

"Hiks..Hiks.. kau lama sekali hyung.. hiks.." Lirihnya, Siwon hanya tersenyum.

"Mianhe.." Gumam Siwon sebelum mempererat pelukannya.

...

Siwon melipat beberapa kemeja dan kaus, menyusunnya dalam lemari di kamarnya, Kyuhyun masih duduk diranjang Siwon, memperhatikan namja tampan itu menyusun pakaiannya, ia tersenyum kejadian ini sama sekali tidak asing baginya. Saat Siwon meninggalkannya waktu itu, saat Siwon mengeluarkan semua pakaiannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper.

Kyuhyun membanting tubuhnya, menghadap langit-langit kamar Siwon, kamar yang tidak lagi dihiasi ornamen superman, tapi wallpaper putih hitam, serta ranjang king size.

"gomawo sudah menghias kamar hyung ne"

Siwon ikut berbaring disamping kyuhyun, namja itu belum sanggup memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun, bocah cilik yang dulu terlihat gempal dimana-mana kini menjelma menjadi sosok rupawan dan.. cantik.

Kyuhyun berbalik, Siwon tersenyum padanya, lalu senyuman itu berubah menjadi kekehan kala Kyuhyun menerjang tubuhnya, memeluknya erat.

"jangan tinggalkan Kyunnie lagi hyung"

Siwon mengangguk.

"Tidak akan"

"yaksok"

"Ne, hyung berjanji"

Chup.

Saking senangnya Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Siwon singkat, sebelum melompat-lompat senang dan berlari senang.

"Yeaaayyy, Mommy.. buatkan Kyu Cupcakeeeee"

Sementara Siwon, anak itu terpaku lama dengan jemari mengusap bibirnya, entah karena Kyuhyun terlalu polos atau kenapa, yang jelas, mereka bukan lagi anak kecil lugu yang dengan mudahnya, ah.. sudahlah, biarkan saja. Paling tidak Siwon bisa lega, selama ia tidak ada berarti Kyuhyun tidak macam-macam dengan namja lain.

...

Keesokan harinya..

Donghae merapikan penampilannya di depan cermin besar di sisi ruang makan, ia bisa melihat refleksi Kyuhyun adiknya yang berjalan cepat, nyaris berlari sambil menggigit sepotong roti selai coklat.

"Yak, Kyuhyun, tunggu aku"

Donghae bergegas mengikuti adiknya, ia menyambar bekal miliknya dan Kyuhyun dari tangan Eomma Cho.

"Eomma! Appa! Kami berangkat!"

Eomma Cho hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aish, anak itu"

...

Donghae mendapati adiknya berdiri di depan gerbang rumah Siwon, sementara Siwon sendiri sedang mendorong sepedanya keluar.

"Kajja Kyu, hyung tidak sabar bersekolah"

"yak, yak, yak! Kyunnie,Bukannya kau akan berangkat bersama hyung?"

"Eum, hari ini bersama Siwon hyung ne" Pintanya, Donghae bisa apa ketika ditawari sikap manis adiknya selain mengangguk, ia menyerahkan bekal dengan kotak pokemon milik Kyuhyun.

"Habiskan"

"Ay Ay captain, Jja, Kyunnie berangkat duluan hyuuunnng"

Siwon dan Kyuhyun melesat meninggalkan Donghae yang terkekeh pelan menyaksikan bagaimana seorang Siwon merebut adiknya 'lagi', sama seperti masa-masa kecil mereka.

"Hhh.. sendiri"

...

Kyuhyun menarik-narik lengan Siwon, sekolah dalam yayasan yang sama membuat Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae, Hyukkie, dan jangan lupa si cerewet Changmin berada dalam lokasi yang sama, hanya di sekat tembok sedang untuk masing-masing tingkatan.

"Nnnah, ini dia hyung" kyuhyun memperhatikan selembar kertas lalu papan di atas pintu bergantian.

"Jja, Kyuhyun sudah bisa kembali ke kelas kalau begitu, Gomawo sudah mengantar hyung ne" Siwon mengusap puncak kepala kyuhyun lembut. Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat.

"Arra, jangan lupa jam istirahat ne"

Kyuhyun berlari kecil menuruni tangga dengan sesekali berteriak mengingatkan Siwon dengan janji mereka makan bersama di jam istirahat.

Siwon menghela nafas, saat suara dan punggung Kyuhyun sudah terlihat menjauh darinya. Ia menatap pintu kelasnya yang masih tertutup.

"Jja, Siwon SEMANGAT!"

...

Hyukkie menatap tidak percaya dengan namja yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya, ia menyikut Donghae yang tengah asyik membaca komik di sebelahnya.

"Wae?"

"Siwon?"

Donghae tersenyum, melambaikan tangan ke arah Siwon agar duduk di depannya. Namja itu melangkah cepat ke arah yang ditunjuk Donghae.

"Hhh, mana adikku?"

"Sudah kembali ke kelasnya"

"hhh, anak itu.." keluh Donghae.

"Woah.. woah.. woah.. tinggu sebentar, kau Siwon bukan? Ya Tuhan, look at you, aku tidak percaya bisa melihatmu lagi disini" Hyukkie menepuk lengan Siwon berkali-kali, tidak menyangka akan bertemu sahabat lamanya itu.

"Aw, pelan-pelan, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Tentu saja baik, aku sangat sehat"

Hyukkie menunjukkan gummy smile nya, Siwon terkekeh, namja itu memang tidak berubah, Eum tunggu dulu, ia sudah bertemu Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Hyukkie. Ah dia berharap namja itu tidak bersekolah disini, bersama Kyuhyunnya.

...

Siwon berlari kecil, Kyuhyun duduk di bawah pohon di belakang sekolah sendirian. Meninggalkan Donghae dan Hyukkie yang mungkin masih di lantai atas, langkah mereka terlalu lambat bagi Siwon, bagaimana jika Kyuhyun menunggu terlalu lama dan sedih, bagaimana jika.. ah, Siwon terlalu berlebihan dengan itu.

"Kyunnieee" Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang, namja Cho itu tertawa keras saat Siwon menggelitik pinggangnya.

"Siwon hyung? Donghae dan Hyukkie hyung kemana?"

"Eum, dalam perjalanan, Aaahh hyung sangat lapar. Bisa buka bekalnya sekarang?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia membuka kotak pokemonnya, lalu membuka kotak milik Siwon juga. Kekanakan? Ya mungkin saja orang-orang yang melihat mereka akan menganggap mereka kekanakan, apalagi jika seusia Siwon, Donghae dan Hyukkie. Tapi ini seperti tradisi bagi Donghae dan Hyukkie, serta cara melepas rindu bagi Siwon.

Kalian tidak akan mengerti betapa Siwon sangat senang melihat Kyuhyun melahap bibimbap, atau kue-kue manis, pipi putihnya akan menggembung imut, dan bibir merahnya mengerucut, persis tak ada bedanya dengan 8 tahun lalu.

Siwon bisa saja menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya hanya dengan memandangi Kyuhyun, selama-

"Yooo, Babykyuiiiiii"

-Tidak ada pengganggu.

Dahi Siwon mengerut ketika melihat seorang namja dengan seenaknya memeluk bahu Kyuhyun, membuat namja Cho itu tersedak dan terbatuk. Siwon dengan sigap menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dan langsung tandas di mulut Kyuhyun.

"Yak, Changminnie, kau membuatku tersedak, Paboo"

Huh? Changmin? Baru saja Siwon berharap jika namja itu tidak bersekolah disini, dan lihatlah sekarang. Dia sudah mengganggu.

"Yak, bocah ompong"

Changmin menoleh ke sumber suara lainnya, matanya memicing kearah Siwon, ia familiar dengan panggilan itu, tatapannya seakan menguliti Siwon.

"Ah! Siwon Hyung!"

Kyuhyun menutup telinganya yang berdengung akibat Changmin yang berteriak tepat disampingnya.

"Dan jangan memanggilku 'bocah ompong' aku bukan bocah, dan aku sama sekali tidak ompong lagi hyung"

Changmin memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya, mengetuk-ngetuk gigi depannya itu.

"yak, Changminnie, itu menjijikkan"

'_Ya, terus Kyuhyun, Kyunnie sayang, marahi saja bocah nakal itu'_ Bathin Siwon menang.

"Aigoo, Kyui kau kenapa jadi marah-marah sih, aku kan hanya ingin menumpang makan juga" Changmin melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Kyuhyun, membuat perempatan di dahi Siwon semakin jelas.

"Singkirkan tanganmu bocah" Siwon menjepit tangan Changmin dan menurunkannya dari bahu Kyuhyun.

"Aww aww, Aisshh kau selalu kasar padaku hyung" Keluh Changmin.

"Isshh, Kyunnie tidak suka" Bela Siwon.

"Siapa yang bilang" Changmin menjulurkan lidahnya tanda kesal. Siwon sendiri sudah memasukkan bibimbap sebanyak-banyaknya dalam mulutnya guna meredam emosi.

"Woaaahh.. woaahh.. Tension huh?" Hyukkie menyerobot diantara Siwon dan Kyuhyun, sementara Donghae duduk memisahkan Kyuhyun dari Changmin.

"jjjaaa, kita makan, aku sudah sangat lapar"

...

Siwon melempar-lempar bola kasti putihnya hingga membentur dinding kamar lalu terpelanting lagi ke arahnya, mengulangi beberapa kali hingga bosan. Hari sudah sore, di luar sudah mulai gelap. Ia berdiri, membuka balkon kamarnya, kamar kyuhyun terlihat terang namun tidak ada tanda jika namja itu sedang berada di kamar. Tatapan Siwon beralih ke sebuah trampolin besar di halaman samping rumah mereka, halaman yang dulunya merupakan tembok pemisah yang Appa Cho bongkar dan meletakkan sebuah trampolin agar aku dan anak-anaknya bisa bermain bersama. Aku bergegas menuruni anak tangga.

"Siwon sebentar lagi makan malam sayang, kau mau kemana?"

"Kyuhyun.." Teriak Siwon membuka pintu samping tergesa-gesa. Eomma Choi hanya mendesah pelan, ia meletakkan piring di meja makan sambil bergumam.

"Seperti biasa, mereka layaknya magnet"

Siwon mengitari trampolin besar itu, memeriksa pinggirannya lalu menekan-nekan sedikit permukaannya.

"Sedikit mencoba mungkin tidak apa-apa"

Siwon melompat-lompat sendiri di atas trampolin yang masih bisa menelan tubuhnya, tawanya terdengar bahagia, paling tidak kilasan masa kecilnya dulu terputar kembali, ketika Kyuhyun menangis keras dan berakhir dengan hukuman untuk dirinya serta Donghae. Ia juga masih mengingat saat Kyuhyun tertidur lelap di bawah trampolin ketika hujan dan membuat rumah keluarga Cho dipenuhi polisi akibat dikira hilang. Atau saat Kyuhyun berpenampilan kacau dengan tampang merah superman dan rambut acak-acakan melompat sendiri di trampolin ini sambil menangis akibat rambutnya yang lengket. Trampolin ini banyak menyisakan kisah bagi dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung?"

"Eh, Kyunnie.."

"Ck, Kyunnie kira siapa, ternyata hyung"

Kyuhyun ikut naik ke trampolin melompat riang hingga membuat tubuhnya terangkat tinggi, Siwon memperlambat lompatannya dan meloncat turun ke permukaan tanah yang dihiasi rumput-rumput halus.

"H-hyung, bagaimana menghentikannya?"

Siwon tertawa, ia membelakangi Kyuhyun lalu menepuk bahunya.

"Ayo lompat ke punggung hyung"

Kyuhyun memperlambat lompatannya hingga.

Hup.

Piggyback.

Kyuhyun tertawa riang, ia merentangkan kedua lengannya lebar saat Siwon mulai berlari mengelilingi trampolin. Membentuk lintasan pesawat.

Dan tawa Kyuhyun semakin membahana saat Siwon juga merentangkan tangannya. Berlari sesuka hati mereka.

Entah, biarkan mereka seperti ini dulu..

...

"Ne, kediaman keluarga Choi disini"

"..."

"Ah, Siwon? Dia sedang diluar"

"..."

"Ne, baiklah, akan saya sampaikan, dengan siapa?"

"..."

"Oh, arraseo, akan saya sampaikan, Victoria-ssi"

...

TBC..

Nnnaaahhh hai hai hai qai muncul lagi dengan ff yang terbengkalai lamaaaaaa banget ini hehehe

Masih adakah yang menunggu? *tengok tengok* hehehe semoga ya

Maaf maaf maaf banget qai bikin ff ini banyak sarang laba-labanya, makasih juga buat teman-teman yang udah 'nuntut' qai buat lanjutin ff ini, smoga semuanya sukaaaa..

Chapter ini, seneng-seneng aja dulu kali ya, Konflik? Maunya gimana? Yang berat? Sedang? Atau yang ringan-ringan aja? Yo wesss silahkan dipilih hehehe

Thanks a lot.

LOVE

Qai


	4. Chapter 4

Qtalita..

.

.

Wonkyu Growing up

.

.

Siwon menatap wajah lelap Kyuhyun yang tengah tidur disampingnya, Ya, malam itu Kyuhyun menginap di rumah Siwon, setelah makan berbagai macam menu makanan, namja Cho itu benar-benar mengantuk, ia tidak lagi sempat mencuci wajah dan menyikat giginya, ia langsung terkapar saat kepalanya menyentuh bantal.

Mata.

Hidung.

Pipi bulat.

Dan.. Bibir.

Glek. Siwon menelan ludahnya, ia bukan lagi bocah kecil yang tidak akan tergoda dengan pemandangan di hadapannya, Kyuhyunnya, Kyuhyun namja bulat gembilnya kini berbeda, berubah menjadi namja mempesona dengan senyum menawan.

Siwon merengkuh Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya, mengecup puncak kepalanya yang beraroma apel segar. Manis.

"Jaljayo Kyunnie.." Bisiknya sebelum ikut terlelap.

...

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dipagi hari, Eum, bukan ini sudah siang, untung saja hari ini akhir pekan, dimana sekolah diliburkan selama dua hari. Kyuhyun ingin kembali bergelung dengan selimutnya seandainya hidungnya tidak menghirup aroma waffle dan omelette yang gurih.

"Hmmm.. Mommy pasti sedang memasak"

Kyuhyun terduduk di pinggir ranjang, ia melirik kamar Siwon, tersenyum senang. Akhirnya namja kesayangannya menepati janji, ia pulang.

Duk.

Duk.

Duk.

Kyuhyun menapaki anak tangga kenuju lantai bawah, ia masih mengenakan piyama biru, wajahnya sumringah memperhatikan Mommy Choi yang tengah memasak di dapur, ia mendekat lalu duduk di mini bar, di deoan tumpukan waffle yang sebentar lagi akan ia santap.

"Sudah bangun Kyunnie?"

Siwon menepuk bahu Kyuhyun, Mommy Choi berbalik.

"Oh, Selamat pagi chagi.."

"Eum.. selamat pagi Mommy"

Siwon mengacak rambut Kyuhyun lalu duduk disampingnya, ia meletakkan piring di depan Kyuhyun dan di depannya. Menaruh sepotong waffle dan melumurinya dengan coklat untuk Kyuhyun dan madu untuk dirinya.

"Daddy?" Siwon menatap eommanya.

"Daddymu harus berangkat ke jeju pagi tadi, cabang perusahaan membutuhkan bantuan disana" Mommy Choi tersenyum, ia mencubit pipi Kyuhyun yang terlihat menggembung dengan mulut penuh waffle. Yeoja paruh baya itu meletakkan sepiring omelette lagi di depan Kyuhyun, ia suka saat melihat mata Kyuhyun yang berbinar dengan berbagai macam makanan.

"Oh iya, Siwon. Kemarin ada yang mencarimu, eum.. Victoria, ya namanya Victoria"

Deg.

Siwon menghentikan kunyahannya, ia menatap eommanya lalu melirik Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya.

"Oh"

"Nugu?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Mommy Choi.

"Entahlah sayang, dia hanya mengatakan ingin bertemu dengan Siwon"

"Hah?" Siwon meletakkan garpunya, ia buru-buru meminum segelas susu coklatnya.

"Dia ingin bertemu denganku?" Lanjutnya dengan mata melotot. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Omo, dia siapa Siwon-ah? Kekasihmu? Ani! Mommy tidak setuju" Mommy Choi menghentikan aktifitas memasaknya, lalu duduk di depan Siwon dengan wajah garang. Kyuhyun menjatuhkan garpu yang setia menemani mulutnya.

"Ke-ka-sih?" Lirihnya.

...

Minggu pagi. Di kediaman Cho.

Donghae menggigit roti ham nya dengan mata melirik Kyuhyun sepenuhnya, adiknya itu hanya meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan tangan masih mengacak-acak rotinya, memisahkan lapis demi lapis isinya.

Donghae melirik eommanya yang hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak mengerti.

"Hhhh.."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, membuat Donghae berfikir bahwa dirinya betul-betul membutuhkan penjelasan. Tidak biasanya sang adik bersikap seperti ini, di minggu pagi, apalagi jika di depannya sudah tersaji berbagai macam menu sarapan.

"kau kenapa Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ujung rambutnya yang masih basah setia meneteskan air ke pelipisnya. Donghae menghela nafas pasrah, memaksa Kyuhyun bercerita juga tidak akan ada manfaatnya. Ia kembali mengunyah rotinya, dan Kyuhyun dengan acara 'memilah-milah isi roti'.

...

Donghae masih menggerutu tidak jelas setelah melihat Kyuhyun hanya menatap jendela kamar Siwon dari balkonnya, ia duduk di ranjang Kyuhyun, menikmati pesawat-pesawat kertas yang digantung adiknya itu tersapu angin, melayang-layang.

"Kau kenapa?"

Kyuhyun berbalik sebentar sebelum beranjak mendekati hyungnya, ia berbaring di ranjang.

"Hyung, apa kau pernah patah hati?"

"Mwo?"

"Ne, patah hati, rasanya sesak"

Donghae ikut berbaring disamping adiknya, ia memeluk Kyuhyun, mengecup pipi Kyuhyun hingga bungsu Cho itu tersenyum.

"Siapa yang membuatmu patah hati eoh?" Goda Donghae, Kyuhyun cemberut.

"Ani, tidak jadi"

Donghae terkekeh, ia mengacak rambut adiknya.

"Sudahlah, jangan bersedih lagi, lebih baik temani hyung berbelanja, kajja"

Donghae menarik lengan adiknya agar bangun.

"Dengan banyak permen?"

"Neee.."

"Coklat?"

"Neeee.."

"Eummm." Kyuhyun berfikir dengan mengigit bibirnya.

"Apapun kyu, apapun.."

Kyuhyun bersorak, ia menarik lengan Donghae.

"kajja hyung"

...

Siwon menatap kesal yeoja yang bergelayut manja di lengannya ini, setelah menjemputnya di bandara, Victoria menempel ketat padanya, mengikutinya hingga menemaninya berbelanja. Siwon jengah.

"Oppaa.. kau tahu, aku merindukanmu"

"Ini baru seminggu Vic, jangan berlebihan"

"Aku serius oppa.."

Siwon mendecih, ingin rasanya ia berlari meninggalkan yeoja itu, namun ia bukanlah namja pengecut, ia namja bertanggung jawab, paling tidak Victoria sudah datang untuknya.

Siwon berhenti di depan sebuah etalasi boneka beruang coklat besar, ia tersenyum, melihat sang beruang malah mengingatkannya pada Kyuhyunnya, ia menarik Victoria masuk ke dalam toko boneka itu.

"Wow, kau membelikan ini untukku oppa?"

Siwon mengerling jengkel pada Vic. Ia menggeleng.

"Untuk Kyuhyun"

"Ck" Victoria melipat lengannya di depan dada kesal.

...

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun melompat-lompat senang dengan sebuah coklat besar ditangannya, ia meninggalkan Donghae beberapa meter dibelakangnya dengan belanjaan penuh. Donghae bisa apa? Melihat adiknya tersenyum lagi sudah cukup baginya, ia hanya berteriak-teriak kecil ketika Kyuhyun terlalu semangat berlarian, takut jika Kyuhyun terjatuh atau menabrak orang.

Bruk.

"Aduh.."

Dan benar saja, Kyuhyun menabrak sepasang kekasih yang tengah berjalan dengan boneka beruang besar di pelukan seorang yeoja.

"Nah kan, apa hyung bilang, seharusnya kau hati-hati" Donghae meletakkan barang bawaannya lalu memapah adiknya untuk bangkit, wajahnya sudah dipenuhi noda cokelat. Sementara pasangan didepannya sibuk dengan boneka besar yang menutupi wajah sang yeoja.

"Kyunnie?"

"Siwon hyung?"

Donghae menelan ludahnya, ia memperhatikan seorang yeoja yang memeluk beruang besar hingga wajahnya tertutupi. Ia sadar sekarang, ini yang membuat Kyuhyun uring-uringan seharian penuh. Dan benar saja, sekarang lihat Kyuhyun, namja berkulit pucat itu sudah berkaca-kaca, tatapannya tidak lepas dari yeoja yang siwon genggam lengannya.

"Kyuhyun!" donghae memekik kala Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan dirinya dan Siwon serta yeoja satunya.

"Ck, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku Choi" Ancamnya sebelum berlari menyusul Kyuhyun.

Siwon yang kaget malah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, genggaman di lengan Vic bergetar.

"oppa.. gwenchana?"

Siwon tidak menjawab, ia masih bergetar. Marah pada dirinya sendiri, ia sudah melukai orang yang paling ia sayangi, namja macam apa dirinya.

"Oppa.."

"Gwenchana.. bisa kau pulang dengan taksi saja? Aku.."

"Ne, aku mengerti, oppa tenangkan dirimu arra"

Victoria menyerahkan boneka beruang besar di pelukannya ke pelukan Siwon, ia tersenyum sesaat sebelum beranjak pergi menjauh. Siwon berbalik, berjalan cepat mengikuti Donghae, ia tidak ingin Kyuhyunnya salah paham.

...

Kyuhyun memeluk bantalnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya, ia menangis terisak, entah kenapa ia merasa sesak melihat Siwon bersama yeoja, ia tidak ingin Siwon bersama dengan yang lainnya, ia hanya ingin Siwon ada untuknya. Kyuhyun telentang, menghadap langit-langit kamarnya dimana banyak pesawat kertas berwarna-warni tergantung. Wajah Siwon terlukis disana, diantara pesawat yang terlihat terbang.

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah kembali hyung"

Kyuhyun berdiri diatas ranjangnya, menarik semua pesawat-pesawat itu hingga terjatuh, berhamburan di lantai kamarnya. Kyuhyun terduduk, menangis lagi.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Kyui.. ini hyung, bisa buka pintunya saeng?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, meskipun tak terlihat, ia tidak ingin diganggu siapapun sekarang meski itu Donghae sekalipun. ia melempar sebuah buku tebal ke arah pintu, menghasilkan suara bedebum menggema.

Donghae yang berdiri didepan pintu tersentak, ia melirik Siwon yang berdiri di sampingnya masih dengan boneka beruang besar. Ia menghela nafas, sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar marah, Siwon meletakkan bonekanya di samping pintu Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum samar sebelum pamit pada Donghae.

Flashback

Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi sebelum berkacak pinggang, ia berhasil mengejar Kyuhyun namun anak itu sudah berada di atas Taxi dan melaju kencang. Ia bergegas ke arah parkiran, mengambil mobil appanya namun lengannya dicekal Siwon.

"mana Kyuhyun?"

Donghae mengatur nafasnya.

"Dia pergi, dengan taksi" Donghae berjalan, meninggalkan Siwon.

"Ini semua karenaku" Sesal namja berdimple itu, ia menunduk sangat menyesal.

"baguslah kalau kau menyadarinya" Donghae kembali menghampiri Siwon.

"Maaf.."

"yak! Sebenarnya siapa yeoja itu? kekasihmu?" Donghae menyeka keringat di pelipisnya, ia mengajak Siwon berjalan bersamanya ke arah parkiran.

"A-ani.. bukan, dia dia dia.. dia temanku selama di jepang" Siwon menggeleng cepat.

"Cih, semua orang tahu Siwon, yeoja itu memiliki rasa lain kepadamu" Donghae memutar bola matanya malas. Siwon terdiam.

"Tidak bisa menjawab eoh?" Donghae mendecih. Siwon tiba-tiba berhenti, membuat Donghae ikut berhenti dan memandangi sahabatnya itu.

"Aku.. aku.. aku mencintai Kyuhyun, kau boleh memukulku karena sudah menyukai adikmu, tapi aku benar-benar hanya bisa mencintainya, bukan yang lain" Ucap Siwon tulus.

Donghae tersenyum puas.

"Baguslah.. bantu aku membujuknya"

Flashback End.

Siwon duduk di balkonnya, menunggu Kyuhyun membuka jendelanya, ia sudah kedinginan, tapi niatnya untuk meminta maaf sudah bulat. Jika Kyuhyun tidak memaafkannya maka ia tidak akan pergi dari balkonnya itu.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun masih memandang Siwon dengan wajah di tekuk, Kyuhyun bisa melihat jelas Siwon yang memeluk tubuhnya namun matanya tidak beranjak dari kamarnya, beruntung Kyuhyun mematikan lampu kamarnya, ia bisa sesuka hati memandangi wajah bersalah Siwon.

"Rasakan itu.."

Kyuhyun hendak berbalik, meninggalkan Siwon namun namja tampan itu sedang melakukan sesuatu, ia berdiri di pinggiran pagar balkon, seperti sedang bersiap-siap untuk..

Hup..

Siwon melompat, bertepatan dengan Kyuhyun yang membuka pintu balkonnya dan..

Bruk..

Siwon terjatuh tepat di atas Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengeluh dengan menahan bahu Siwon yang menindihnya.

"Aww.. hyung apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun memukul pelan bahu Siwon.

"Kyunnie.. gwenchana? Appo? Mianhe" Siwon memeriksa seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun, takut jika lompatannya membuat tetangganya itu terluka.

"Issh.. kau berat hyung" Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon diatasnya.

"Ah, mianhe.. hehehe"

Siwon bangkit, duduk bersila di depan Kyuhyun.

"Kau gila hyung ini sangat tinggi kau bisa mati" Kyuhyun menggerutu, bibirnya mengerucut dengan lengan terlipat di depan dada.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf" Ucap Siwon tulus.

"..."

"Kyunnieee.. maafkan hyung.."

"..."

"yeoja itu bukan siapa-siapa, hyung tidak berbohong.. Kyunnie percaya hyung bukan? Ayolah Kyuuu.."

"..."

Kyuhyun mengulum senyumnya, ia memeluk siwon erat.

"nee, Kyunnie memaafkan hyung"

"Gomawo.. nae sarang"

"Hm?"

"Ani.."

"So, tidur bersama hyung lagi bukan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk lucu, Siwon berdiri, meraih lengan Kyuhyun, menggandenganya keluar kamar Kyuhyun.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuruni anak tangga sebelum bertemu Eomma dan Appa Cho serta Donghae di ruang keluarga.

"Ah Siwonnie? Mengajak Kyu menginap lagi?" Appa Cho tersenyum dan dibalas anggukan bahagia dari Siwon. Eomma Cho menepuk bahu Siwon lalu berbisik.

"Kami sudah tahu dari Donghae, kami mendukungmu nak"

Mata Siwon membulat senang, ia mengangguk lagi lebih riang. Ia berpamitan pada orang tua Kyuhyun dan menepuk bahu Donghae saat melintas di belakang namja sulung Cho itu.

"Eoh, kalian sudah berbaikan? Syukurlah. Yak! Kau jangan menyakiti hati adikku lagi arra" Omel Donghae yang hanya dihadiahi kecupan Kyuhyun di pipinya.

"Gomawo hyungie.." Kyuhyun tertawa lebar. Menghasilkan senyuman tulus yang lahir dari bibir Donghae, ia mengacak rambut adiknya sebelum Siwon dan Kyuhyun menghilang dari balik pintu utama.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma, dari mana Siwon masuk?" Donghae mengerutkan dahinya.

Dan Appa Cho berhenti membaca koran dan menatap horor istrinya.

...

Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon erat, dengkuran kecil dihasilkan bibir mungil itu, terkadang gumaman juga muncul seperti 'hae hyung, itu donatku nom nom nom' atau 'hihihi Minnie..' dan yang paling membuat Siwon terkikik adalah gumaman terakhir Kyuhyun 'Siwonnie.. nom nom nom'

Hanya sekedar menyebut namanya tapi sudah membuat Siwon memeluk gemas Kyuhyun. Biarkan saja besok ia harus berangkat ke sekolah dengan mata panda, yang penting ia tidak melewatkan semua mimik Kyuhyun ketika tertidur.

"Ahh, sepertinya Tuhan begitu mencintaiku Kyu, Dia mengirimkanmu untuk hyung" Lirih Siwon mengecupi dahi Kyuhyun.

Drrrt..drrrtt..drrttt..

Ponselnya bergetar, dengan sedikit malas, Siwon meraih ponsel hitam di atas nakas sisi ranjang.

_From : Vic_

_Oppa, besok aku kerumahmu nee.._

"Ck" Siwon mendecih. Ia membalas pesan itu cepat.

_To : Vic_

_Ck, ada Kyuhyun disini. Aku tidak ingin dia salah paham._

Siwon menunggu balasan, namun 15 menit berlalu, sepertinya yeoja itu tidak akan datang besok, mungkin saja yeoja yang tergila-gila pada Siwon itu sudah menangis sekarang, tapi biarlah, yang penting Siwon tidak melihat tangisan Kyuhyunnya.

Siwon kembali memeluk erat Kyuhyun, mengikuti Kyuhyun ke alam bawah sadarnya.

...

Siwon menyeka keringatnya, ini sudah pukul 6 pagi, setelah berlari mengelilingi lokasi sekitar rumahnya, senam pagi dan melenturkan otot-otonya, ia bersiap untuk berkemas, melanjutkan aktifitasnya di sekolah.

Dahi Siwon mengernyit ketika melihat gerbangnya tidak tertutup rapat, dan ada sepasang sepatu boot di depan rumahnya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa yeoja itu nekat datang? Aiissh"

Siwon memasuki rumahnya, matanya menyusuri ruangan yang masih sepi, dari ruang tamu hingga ke dapur dimana Mommynya tengah membuat sarapan.

"Apa yang kau cari Siwon?"

"Apa ada tamu Mom?"

Eommanya menggeleng.

"Sejak Mommy terbangun sepertinya belum ada siapapun, wae?"

Siwon menggeleng, ia melirik pintu kamarnya yang terbuka sedikit, ia mngernyit.

"Ani Mom, Siwon ke kamar dulu"

Siwon bergegas, ke kamarnya, ia bahkan melompati dua anak tangga teratas, dan membuka cepat pintu kamar berwarna putihnya.

"Ssssttt..."

Siwon menutup mulutnya yang hendak berteriak kaget. Kyuhyun masih tertidur lelap dengan mulut menganga, sementara disampingnya seorang yeoja tertidur menyamping dengan menatap kagum makhluk disampingnya. Matanya berbinar seakan melihat mainan baru.

"Ya ampuunn, apa dia yang bernama Kyuhyun?" Vic berbisik sambil menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun. Siwon mengangguk ia masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan wajah sweatdrop.

"Siwonnieee.. dia sangaaaattt imuuutttt.." gigi Vic bergemeletuk, menahan rasa gemasnya untuk tidak menggigit Kyuhyun.

"Nom..nom..nom.." Kyuhyun kembali bergumam membuat pipi gembilnya terngkat.

"Omo! Lucunyaaa!" Vic tidak sadar berseru. Hingga membangunkan Kyuhyun, mata bulatnya membuka perlahan, mengedip-ngedipkan berulang kali, Kyuhyun terduduk dengan menguap lebar dan mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Aigoooo!" Victoria tidak bisa menahan lagi, ia melompat, memeluk Kyuhyun dari samping. Kyuhyun yang baru mendapat kesadarannya menatap Victoria dengan wajah takut.

Siwon memisahkan Victoria dari Kyuhyun, melepas pelukannya. Kyuhyun yang terbebas sontak memeluk Siwon , wajahnya ketakutan. Semntara Vic masih menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan ingin meremas namja itu.

"Vic.." Lirih Siwon, yeoja itu tersadar, ia berdiri lalu menyalami Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun kan? Aku.. aku Victoria, teman Siwon, aigooo lucu sekali" Victoria hendak mencubit pipi Kyuhyun namun dihalangi tubuh Siwon.

"Siwon.. Siwon.. aku berhenti mengejarmu, tapi tapi.. ijinkan aku memeluknya neee"

Siwon sweatdrop. Kyuhyun mengintip dari balik bahu Siwon.

Hhhhh.. memang tidak ada yang mampu menolak betapa menggemaskan Kyuhyun..

END.

Tadaaaaaaa... dan jawabannya adalaaaahhh tidak ada konflik hehehehe, mungkin ada tapi yaa dibuat perchapter aja gimana? Ga bakal berat kok, ringan-ringan aja, n tetap fluffy, funny. Hehehehe

So, gimana? Setuju?

LOVE

QAI_


	5. Chapter 5

Qtalita present

.

.

Wonkyu as always

.

.

Siwon memijit tungkai kaki Kyuhyun yang membiru, sesekali ringisan dan isakan keluar dari bibir namja bermata caramel itu, ia mengeluh, sudah berpuluh kata 'aduh' dan 'pelan-pelan hyung' keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tidak menyangka jika ikut bermain basket hanya akan membuat kakinya cedera, mungkin bagi namja lain ini hanya cedera biasa, tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun, ia tidak terbiasa dengan kegiatan yang membuat tubuhnya berkeringat deras, membuat ototnya lelah, Ah.. apalagi jika ia harus melihat kulitnya memerah saking panas, Kyuhyun lebih senang bermain game atau membantu eommanya memasak, Eum, mencicipi masakannya.

"Appo?" Changmin yang duduk bersila di depan Kyuhyun meringis, Keringat sebesar biji jagung keluar dari pelipis Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, pelan-pelan, uri Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak tahan" Protesnya mengguncang-guncangkan lengan kanan Siwon. Namja Choi itu mendecih pada Changmin lalu tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun.

"Kita pulang ne, biar hyung antar" Tawarnya memakaikan kembali sepatu Kyuhyun.

"Ani hyung, Kyunnie tidak mau pulang" Geleng Kyuhyun, dahi Siwon mengerut.

"Wae?"

"Aiissshh, aku tidak ingin bertemu Vic noona" Bibir kyuhyun di poutkan, Siwon terkekeh, mengingat kejadian kemarin.

_Flashback_

_Kyuhyun masih memeluk punggung Siwon, meskipun mereka tengah sarapan di atas karpet ruang tengah, Siwon sibuk memotong roti hingga berukuran cukup kecil lalu menyuapi Kyuhyun melewati lengannya._

_Setiap sekali suapan, Kyuhyun akan kembali bersembunyi di belakang Siwon. _

"_Yak! Vic, berhenti memandangi Kyunnie seperti itu, kau membuatnya takut"_

_Sementara itu yeoja yang terkena teguran hanya tersenyum lebar, menampakkan gigi-giginya, ia memeluk lututnya dengan kepala dimiringkan, berusaha melihat Kyuhyun dari balik celah lengan Siwon._

"_Aigooo, ijinkan aku memeluknya Siwon" Pintanya. Siwon menggeleng._

"_Kau bisa meremukkan tulang-tulangnya"_

_Siwon ingin mengambil selembar roti lagi tapi dengan cepat Vic meraih dan mengunyahnya. Siwon menghela nafas panjang, ia melirik Kyuhyun sebentar._

"_Tunggu disini ne, hyung ingin mengambil roti lagi"_

_Kyuhyun menggeleng._

"_Kyunnie ikut" Kyuhyun menarik ujung baju Siwon yang sudah mulai berdiri. Namja imut itu melirik Vic dari sela kaki Siwon, Vic yang melambai-lambai padanya terlihat menakutkan dengan senyum yang sungguh lebar. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun memeluk kaki Siwon, hampir saja membuat Siwon jatuh terjerembab._

"_Yak! Vic! Berhenti seperti itu atau aku akan mengirimmu ke rumah sakit jiwa!" Ancam Siwon yang sontak menenangkan Victoria, yeoja yang malang. Ia kembali menggigit rotinya sambil menunduk, berusaha mencuri pandang ke arah Kyuhyun._

_Siwon menenangkan Kyuhyun, ia mengusap rambut Kyuhyun yang berantakan sebelum melenggang masuk ke dapurnya, ia tidak menyangka jika Vic yang awalnya datang ke tempatnya untuk mengejar-ngejar dirinya malah berbalik dengan mengejar Kyuhyun, alasan Siwon untuk menghidari yeoja itu. Siwon menggaruk kepala belakangnya, ini sama saja ia bersaing dengan seorang yeoja._

"_Ck" Siwon berdecih, ia membuka lemari persediaan makanan._

"_Kyaaaaaaaaa.."_

_Tangannya masih menggantung saat teriakan Kyuhyun terdengar, ia bergegas meninggalkan dapur tanpa menutup lemari._

"_Aaarrrgghhh.."_

_Dan teriakan kedua keluar dari mulut Siwon, didepannya Kyuhyun tengah berontak dari pelukan Vic yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan, lengan dan kakinya mengitari tubuh Kyuhyun, mengunci namja menggemaskan itu dalam pelukannya._

_Siwon bisa apa selain berteriak memisahkan mereka, dan diakhiri dengan Kyuhyun yang menangis ketakutan._

_Flashback End_

"Tidak, Vic sudah pulang ke hotel" Siwon mengusap pucuk kepala Kyuhyun yang masih setia mempoutkan bibirnya, masih terbersit rasa takut diwajahnya.

"Kyunnie, apa yeoja yang bernama Vic itu sangat menakutkan eoh?" Changmin membantu Kyuhyun berdiri dan menyerahkannya dalam rangkulan Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya, ia membayangkan yeoja yang sepertinya tidak tahan ingin menerkamnya itu.

"Eum, sebenarnya Vic Noona itu sangat cantik"

Mendengar kata 'Cantik' mata Changmin membulat. Berbinar seakan mendapat mangsa baru.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjadikannya kekasih?"

Pletak.

Kepala Changmin dipukul seseorang, Siwon menggeram marah.

"Yak! Vic itu berbeda 5 tahun dari kalian, dan jangan meracuni otak Kyunnie dasar ompong" Siwon menunjuk-nunjuk dahi Changmin, Kyuhyun sendiri malah terkikik, merasa sedikit terhibur meski sahabatnya terkena Bullying.

"Yak hyung! Aku sudah tidak ompong lagi" Changmin mengeluh dengan mengusap-usap dahinya.

"Ck, sudahlah, sebaiknya kita pulang Kyunnie"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, melambaikan tangannya ke arah Changmin yang dibalas teriakan norak dari namja itu.

...

Donghae mengupas jeruknya yang ke 6, menyuapi Kyuhyun selapis demi selapis, si sulung masih menggunakan seragamnya, ia bahkan meninggalkan Hyukkie yang biasa menumpang bersepeda dengannya hanya karena mendengar kabar adiknya jatuh saat bermain basket.

Wajah Donghae masih berkerut, dan semakin berkerut ketika melihat perban yang menutupi tungkai Kyuhyun.

"Hyungiieee.. aaaaaa.." Kyuhyun membuka lebar mulutnya, meminta Donghae kembali menyuapinya. Donghae tersenyum mengupas sebuah jeruk lagi. Adiknya tidak berubah meskipun ia sudah menginjak remaja, masih sama, masih terlihat manja dan kekanakan.

"Siwonnie mana?" Donghae memijit kecil tungkai adiknya saat jeruk ditangannya sudah habis.

"Hahi phamit menhanhi hahaiannya"

Donghae mencubit pipi Kyuhyun gemas.

"habiskan dulu jeruknya"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, menelan jeruknya.

"Tadi pamit mengganti pakaiannya" Kyuhyun kembali fokus membaca komiknya, membolak balik lembar tiap lembar. Sesekali mengucek matanya yang kemasukan ujung poninya sendiri.

Donghae tersenyum berbaring disamping Kyuhyun bersandar di bahu Kyuhyun, memeluk lengan adiknya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, merebahkan kepalanya di atas kepala Donghae.

"Kyunnie..."

"Neee.."

"Hyung sayaaaaang Kyunnie" Donghae menggosok pipinya di lengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkikik geli.

"Kyunnie juga sayang Hyungie..sangaaaat sayang"

"Jinjja?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Donghae bergeser, bersila di depan Kyuhyun.

"Dibanding Siwon?"

Kyuhyun tampak menimbang-nimbang, ia memutar-mutar bola matanya bingung.

"Kyunnie sayang Hyungie.. tapi.. Kyunnie juga sayang Siwonnie"

Donghae cemberut, sejak kecil ia selalu dibandingkan dengan Siwon, Kyunnienya juga selalu lebih menyayangi Siwon daripada dirinya, dekat dengan Siwon, dan tidak pernah terpisah.

"Hyungiieee... tapi Kyunnie bahagia memiliki hyungie, hyungie selalu menjaga Kyunnie" Kyuhyun mengecup pipi hyungnya, membuat Donghae nyaris meneteskan airmata.

"Hyungie adalah hyung terbaik yang Kyunnie miliki, Jeongmal" Ucap Kyuhyun lagi bersungguh-sungguh, Donghae menghambur, memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, ia terisak, terharu. Paling tidak sekarang ia yakin jika dirinya masih yang terbaik di hati Kyuhyun.

Tanpa mereka sadari, drama mereka di tonton seseorang yang tersenyum haru dari arah pintu yang terbuka setengah. Siwon menghela nafas panjang, tidak salah ia menempatkan hatinya pada seseorang yang sangat lembut seperti Kyuhyun. Siwon bisa menangkap kekhawatiran Donghae, kekhawatiran seorang hyung kepada dongsaeng tunggalnya.

"Hae-ah, tenang saja, aku akan menjaga dongsaengmu dengan baik" Lirihnya.

...

Kyuhyun terlelap nyenyak bahkan tidak sadar jika dirinya sudah mengemuti jempolnya, kebiasaan yang mebuatnya menolak setiap ajakan bermain di rumah temannya, atau kegiatan hiking sekolahnya.

Saking lelapnya Kyuhyun juga tidak sadar jika sekarang ada Siwon disampingnya, berbaring menyamping dengan senyum yang tidak lepas dari bibirnya, begitu takjub pada pesona sang babyKyu. Namja Choi itu sudah memnta izin apa orang tuanya untuk menginap di rumah Kyuhyun, menjaga Kyuhyun yang terbaring sakit.

Siwon memainkan rambut-rambut halus Kyuhyun di sisi telinganya, jarinya bergerak maju, ke arah dua belah pipi lalu naik ke pelipis dan turun kembali dari mata hingga hidung mancungnya.

"Sempurna" Lirihnya. Siwon meraih Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"NomNomNom" Jari Kyuhyun terlepas digantikan gumaman lucu. Siwon terkekeh.

"Saranghae Kyunnie..Jaljayyo" Bisiknya di telinga kiri Kyuhyun. Lalu meutup matanya, mengikuti Kyuhyun ke dalam mimpi.

Tanpa ia sadari, mata bulat itu terbuka, bibirnya melengkung tersenyum.

...

Appa Cho tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia menyimpan koran lalu menyesap kopi paginya. Kyuhyun masih setia membuka mulutnya, meminta Siwon menyuapinya berbagai macam sarapan pagi. Belum lagi kakinya yang berada di atas pangkuan Siwon.

"Pagi appa, Eomma, Kyu, eh Siwon?"

Donghae berjalan menuruni tangga, menarik kursi di depan Kyuhyun. Eomma Cho meletakkan segelas susu di samping anak sulungnya itu.

"Semalam Siwon datang untuk menemani Kyuhyun, kau sudah tertidur" Eomma Cho menepuk bahuk Donghae, ia mengangguk sambil menyesap susunya. Eomma Cho merapikan dasi Donghae lalu ikut duduk di depan Siwon.

"Makan yang banyak ne" Lanjutnya meletakkan roti di depan Siwon dan Donghae. Donghae tersenyum.

"bagaimana kakinya Kyunnie?" Donghae mengunyah rotinya sambil melirik sang adik.

"Gwencana hyung, kaki Kyunnie sudah sembuh"

"Benarkah?"

"Hm"

Donghae terkekeh, baik darimana, jika kakinya masih bertumpu pada paha Siwon.

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya meminta Siwon kembali menyuapi mulutnya roti isi daging. Siwon menurut, ia akan menampilkan senyuman manisnya setiap selesai menyuapi Kyuhyun, mengusap ujung bibirnya yang belepotan atau mencubit pipinya.

Appa Cho tersenyum, ia memang sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama, melihat kedekatan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang memang sudah sulit terpisah sejak mereka kecil. Dan beruntungnya ia, kini saat Siwon kembali, ia sama sekai tidak melupakan Kyuhyun, bahkan mereka bisa kembali bersama layaknya masa-kecil mereka.

Eomma Cho memiringkan wajahnya ikut tersenyum sementara Donghae hanya tertawa kecil.

"Eomma.." Kyuhyun menarik wajahnya, menatap Eommanya. Eomma Cho tertegun lalu pura-pura sibuk memotong roti, sementara Appa Cho berdehem sebentar lalu sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Hm?"

"Apa Eomma dan Appa saling mencintai?" Pertanyaan polos itu meluncur saja dari bibir Kyuhyun, Appa Cho meletakkan ponselnya.

"tentu saja, kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu nak?"

"Appa dulu pernah bilang kalau appa sering mengucapkan 'saranghae' pada eomma?" Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia malah kembali mengajukan pertanyaan lain. Eomma Cho menatap Suaminya.

"I-iya, Appa sering mengatakan itu, wae?"

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah, ia melirik Siwon lalu tersenyum malu. Donghae mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kalau begitu, Kyunnie dan Siwonnie bisa seperti eomma dan appa.."

Uhuk.

"MWO?"

Siwon terbatuk, sementara ketiga lainnya melotot dengan suara melengking.

"Semalam Siwonnie mengucapkan 'saranghae' pada Kyunnie, itu seperti Appa pada Eomma.. Kyunnie masih ingat saat Kyunnie kecil dulu, Appa sering berbisik seperti itu"

Siwon menunduk, membersihkan mulutnya yang belepotan akibat terbatuk, ia tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya, dua orang dewasa ditambah namja seumuran di depannya pasti sudah mengerti apa maksud perkataan Kyuhyun itu, mengerti arti 'saranghae' yang Siwon ucapkan.

"Iya kan Siwonnie..?"

Dan Siwon semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya, Kyuhyun menuntuk pembelaan Siwon, yang artinya Siwon harus berkata jujur di depan keluarga besar orang yang mencuri hatinya.

"Ehm, Kyunnie, selesaikan makanmu"

Appa Cho menetralkan suasana yang cukup canggung, terbukti dengan Donghae yang masih memegang rotinya dengan mulut menganga lebar.

"Tapi.. Tapi.. Appaa.." Rengek Kyuhyun tidak terima, ia ingin membuat semuanya jelas.

"Kyunnie chagi, kita selesaikan setelah sarapan ne" Eomma menyodorkan roti lagi ke atas piring Kyuhyun.

"Hump" Kyuhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada.

...

Siwon duduk gelisah, meski suasana sarapan sudah berakhir namun kini suasana menegangkan lainnya menunggu.

Kini Appa Cho dan Siwon duduk berdua di teras samping dengan Appa Cho menatap serius Siwon dan Siwon memelas sayu.

"A-Appa.. M-maksud ku.. i-itu.." Keringat sebesar biji jagung keluar dari pelipis Siwon, sungguh ia masih berumur cukup muda untuk menghadapi hal seperti ini.

"..."

"Appa, Aku mohon maaf, aku..aku..aku tidak bermaksud merusak fikiran polos Kyuhyun" Bela Siwon, wajah Appa Cho tidak bergeming, masih datar dan sedikit menakutkan.

"..."

"A-appa.. Mianhe.."

"..."

"..."

"Sampaikan pada orang tuamu, Appa menunggu mereka"

Siwon mengangkat wajahnya, mimik berseri tampak diwajah Appa Cho, apa ini berarti..

"Appa, menyetujui hubungan kalian"

TBC..

TBC? END? Ya TBC, karena banyak yang meminta biar KMC part 2 ini dibikin berseri dengan konflik ringan-ringan aja n yang pasti fluffy hihihihi..

So ada saran? Gimana? Wonkyu dibikin jadi pengantin muda atau Cuma bertunangan?

LOVE

QAI


	6. Chapter 6

Qtalita

.

.

Wonkyu

.

.

Enjoy

.

.

Siwon mengendarai sepedanya dengan cepat menuju sekolah, pagi yang tidak seperti biasanya, saat ia mengetuk pintu rumah Kyuhyun, namja yang biasanya ke sekolah bersama itu sudah tidak ada dirumah, Donghae sang kakak, mengatakan jika Kyuhyun berangkat bersama Changmin dengan sepeda baru milik Changmin. Ugh, mengingat nama Changmin saja sudah membuat Siwon mengerut kesal, menggenggam erat kemudi sepedanya.

Ckiitt.

Siwon menghentikan laju sepedanya dengan kasar, ia melirik semua sepeda yang terparkir di sana, mencari sepeda yang mungkin milik Changmin.

"Siwonnieee.." suara itu, suara yang biasa ia dengar di pagi hari menyapa indera pendengaran Siwon, namja Choi itu berbalik, melihat Changmin yang susah payah mengayuh sepedanya, dimana Kyuhun berdiri di belakangnya, berpegangan pada pundah Changmin.

"Lho, kalian baru tiba?" Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun yang turun dari boncengan Changmin, senyumnya tertarik, ia menepuk-nepuk sepeda Changmin yang dibalas cengiran bangga bocah yang dulu ompong itu.

"Minnie punya sepeda baru hyung, tadi pagi Minnie mengajak Kyunnie berkeliling dulu sebelum kesekolah"

Siwon mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas, Changmin yang selesai menyimpan sepedanya kini ikut bergabung bersama Wonkyu.

"Lihat hyung, sepeda milikku tidak jauh bagus dengan punyamu kan?" Changmin menepuk dadanya bangga, Siwon mengetuk dahi Changmin dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Lain kali biar hyung yang mengantar Kyunnie, arraseo" Tegasnya, Changmin hanya mempoutkan bibirnya, tapi tetap mengangguk, biar bagaimanapun Siwon itu tetap ia anggap hyung, apalagi mereka bertetangga, belum lagi kakaknya Hyukjae juga sahabat Siwon.

"Aw aw aw, arraseo hyung"

Kyuhyun hanya cekikikan melihat sahabatnya dianiaya secara menggenaskan oleh Siwon, tangan Kyuhyun bergelayut manja di lengan Changmin.

"Kajja Minnie, nanti kita terlambat, pai pai Siwonnie.."

Siwon hanya membuka mulutnya dengan bingung, ia hanya bergumam tidak suka melihat kedekatan Kyuhyun dan namja yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu, apalagi saat Changmin menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya.

...

Jam pertama pelajaran berlangsung senyap dan damai, Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan prakarya dari bubur kertas di kelasnya bersama Changmin, songsaenim berjalan mengelilingi kelas, memperhatikan setiap muridnya, terutama Kyuhyun yang memang mendapat predikat juara umum di kelasnya.

"Kyunnie, kau sudah dengar tentang murid pindahan di kelas Siwon hyung?" Changmin berbisik sambil sesekali mencuri bubur kertas di mangkuk Kyuhyun, entah apa yang ia buat sampai bubur kertas miliknya tidak cukup.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia melirik songsaenim yang sudah kembali ke mejanya sambil sibuk menulis sesuatu.

"Nugu?" Balas Kyuhyun masih berbisik.

Changmin yang memang duduk sebangku dengannya kini mengalihkan kursinya menghadap ke depan Kyuhyun.

"kau ingat namja China yang pernah bersama Siwon dulu?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, jujur ia sedikit lupa.

"Aiisshh, yang sering memanggil Siwon hyung dengan sebutan 'oppa'"

Mata Kyuhyun membulat, ia ingat, namja berpiyama pororo waktu itu, namja China yang menurutnya memiliki wajah sok polos.

"Eddie gege?"

Changmin mengangguk antusias, ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Kyuhyun, membisikkan sesuatu yang seakan sangat rahasia.

"Dia akan merebut Siwon hyung"

Kyuhyun meremas bubur kertas di tangannya, ia menggeleng kuat.

"Tidak boleh" lirihnya, Changmin mengiyakan.

"Maka dari itu kita harus menyusun rencana"

Wajah Changmin berubah menyeringai. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

...

Maka siang itu, Kyuhyun dan Changmin mengendap-endap ke belakang sekolah, mengintip dari tembok setinggi 2 meter dengan bermodal tangga dari gudang sekolah, wajah mereka menyembul tepat di belakang kelas Siwon, pemandangan kelas Siwon terpantul jelas di jendela belakang kelas.

Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit, seorang namja berwajah sangat oriental duduk di samping Siwon, kelas sedikit kosong, mengingat ini jam istirahat, sebenarnya Siwon tidaklah hanya berdua dengan namja asing itu, Donghae juga ada disana, 2 meja di depan Siwon, kakaknya asik membaca komik dengan mengenakan headphone di telinganya.

Mata Kyuhyun kembali memandangi Siwon dan namja yang ia yakini adalah Pororo man a.k.a Eddie, namja China yang masa kecilnya membuat Kyuhyun keakaran jenggot.

"Lihat Kyunnie, kita harus bertindak, Eddie gege sepertinya lebih gesit mendekati Siwon hyung" Bisik Changmin, Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya apalagi saat Eddie merapikan rambut Siwon di dekat telinganya.

Kyuhyun menggerutu, turun perlahan dari tangga, ia berjalan meninggalkan Changmin dengan kaki di jejal-jejalkan ke tanah, ia tidak lagi mendengar panggilan Changmin yang meminta bantuannya mengangkat tangga.

...

"Kyuhyunnie.."

Kyuhyun yang berdiri di gerbang sekolah menoleh kebelakang saat sebuah suara memanggil namanya, dahi namja imut itu berkerut tidak senang, Siwon berlari kecil kearahnya disusul namja lain, Eddie si Pororo man. Wajah Kyuhyun berubah keruh. Siwon tiba di depannya dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

"Kyunnie, masih ingat dengan Eddie?" Siwon menunjuk Eddie disampingnya menggunakan ibu jarinya. Kyuhyun mengangguk samar, ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali ransel di punggungnya.

"Oia, Kyunnie hari ini tidak apa-apa pulang bersama Changmin saja? Hyung ingin mengantar Eddie dulu, kasihan dia belum terlalu hafal arah"

Dan wajah Kyuhyun semakin keruh, ia sudah ingin menangis tapi kepalanya hanya mengangguk pelan, Siwon mengacak rambut Kyuhyun sebelum beranjak, mengajak Eddie ke parkiran sepeda. Yang Siwon tidak tahu bahwa Changmin sudah pulang duluan bersama Donghae dan Eunhyuk, Changmin tidak mengajak Kyuhyun karena peringatan Siwon tadi pagi.

Kyuhyun menunduk, mengusap kasar matanya yang sudah siap menangis.

"Kyunnie sudah besar, Kyunnie bisa pulang sendiri" Tekadnya, ia melangkah mantap meninggalkan gerbang sekolahnya.

...

Kyuhyun menendang-nendang batu kecil di sepanjang trotoar, mulutnya masih mengeluarkan gerutuan kecil, tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh dari pejalan kaki yang ia lewati. Kyuhyun benar-benar kesal, ingin rasanya ia menarik Siwon dari Eddie, dan mengatakan pada dunia kalau Siwon itu hanya miliknya saja.

Kyuhyun berhenti di depan sebuah kedai es krim di taman dekat rumahnya, ia melangkah ringan dan duduk di depan deretan kursi pengunjung.

"Selamat siang, ada yang..Eh, Kyuhyunnie?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, ia meletakkan tas nya di kursi sampingnya.

"Strawberry seperti biasa Ahjumma" Ucapnya semangat. Ahjumma jung, pemilik sekaligus penjaga kedai es krim itu mengangguk, mengeruk 1 scop es krim rasa strawberry ke dalam sebuah mangkuk kecil berwarna biru lalu menaburinya dengan coklat chips berwarna warni dan sebuah strawberry di atasnya.

"Jja, strawberry kecil untuk Kyunnie"

Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan tatapan berbinar, ah ia sangat senang berada disini, taman ini banyak menyisakan kenangan dirinya dan Siwon, dan ahjumma kedai es krim ini juga sudah menjadi langganan Kyuhyun sejak ia kecil.

Hmm, masih adakah yang mengingat Ahjumma bak hati saat Kyuhyun kecil tersesat? Dialah Ahjumma Jung, wanita yang kini sudah memasuki usia renta namun tetap bugar di hari tuanya.

"Sendiri? Siwonnie mana?"

Mendengar nama Siwon disebut membuat suapan Kyuhyun terhenti, matanya berair. Ia menatap Ahjumma Jung lekat.

"Ajjumma, Siwonnie sudah tidak sayang Kyunnie lagi" Lirihnya serak. Ahjumma membulatkan matanya, Kyuhyun memang sering datang sendiri setiap akhir pekan, namun setelah ia mendengar Jika Siwon sudah pulang, namja Cho itu sering berkunjung bersama Siwon, tapi kali ini ia datang sendiri, dan bukan di akhir pekan.

"Kenapa seperti itu Kyunnie?" Ahjumma duduk di depan Kyuhyun merapikan rambut anak itu yang menjuntai menusuk matanya.

"Ahjumma, ingat Eddie gege? Pororo man"

Ahjumma Jung mengangguk-angguk, ia mengingat saat Kyuhyun mengadu padanya, tentang pororo kecil yang membuat Siwon sampai Jung juga ingat dengan jelas wajah Kyuhyun yang belepotan es krim dicampur dengan airmata saat itu.

"Dia datang lagi Ajjumma, merebut Siwon hyung, buktinya Siwon hyung tidak lagi mengantar Kyunnie pulang" Kyuhyun memasukkan sesendok besar es krim ke dalam mulutnya, menutupi rasa kesalnya yang melipat-lipat.

"Merebut bagaimana? Mungkin Eddie butuh bantuan?"

Kyuhyun meletakkan mangkuk kosongnya lalu menatap Ahjumma Jung dengan tatapan sedih, Ahjumma Jung menyeka sudut bibir Kyuhyun dengan tissue, membersihkan sisa-sisa es krim di wajah yang masih saja begitu menggemaskan meski sudah memasuki usia remaja.

"Eddie gege hanya tidak tahu arah, hump" Kyuhyun melipat tangan di depan dadanya kesal.

"Dia kan bisa pulang dengan taksi" Lanjutnya semakin kesal. Ahjumma Jung merespon dengan tawa renyah, sepertinya Kyunnie sedikit cemburu.

"Lalu Kyunnie pulang dengan siapa?" Ahjumma Jung berusaha mengalihkan rasa kesal Kyuhyun dengan mengganti topik.

"Sendirian, Changminnie pulang duluan tadi, Donghae hyung juga" Sesalnya, ia memijit betisnya yang pegal.

"Kenapa Kyunnie tidak naik bis saja?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Kyunnie tidak tahu menggunakan Bis, dan Kyunnie juga sudah kehabisan.."

Ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong, ia baru menyadari jika uang jajannya sudah ia habiskan di kantin sekolah, dan kini ia malah menghabiskan 1 mangkuk es krim.

"..Ahjumma, Kyunnie baru ingat, uang jajan Kyunnie sudah habis, Ottokhe" Kyuhyun menunjuk-nunjuk mangkuk bekasnya. Ahjumma Jung tersenyum, ia mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Es krim hari ini sebagai hadiah karena Kyuhyun sudah bisa pulang sendiri"

Mata Kyuhyun berbinar senang, caramel indahnya membulat.

"jinjja?"

Ahjumma Jung mengangguk, membuat senyuman lebar di bibir Kyuhyun, namja itu masih ingin lama-lama namun jam ditangannya sudah menunjukkan waktu yang cukup sore, ia bergegas bangkit , memeluk Ahjumma Jung dan mengecup pipinya tanda terima kasih sebelum menghilang di belokan taman.

Kyuhyun kembali berjalan pelan, menghentak-hentakkan kakinya saat mengingat betapa menjengkelkannya Siwon hari ini, sisa beberapa blok lagi sebelum ia melihat gerbang rumahnya saat.

Tin..

Tin..

Suara klakson mobil menghentikan langkahnya, Kyuhyun berbalik, mobil putih double cabin berhenti disampingnya, kaca pengemudi terbuka, seorang yeoja dengan senyum lebar dan berkacamata hitam menyapanya.

"Haloo Kyunnie, butuh tumpangan?"

Kyuhyun meringis sejenak. Ia masih mengingat kejadian mengerikan karena yeoja ini, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Victoria.

"Ayolah Kyu, Noona tidak akan macam-macam, naiklah"

Kyuhyun berfikir sejenak, benar juga, rumahnya masih lumayan jauh, kakinya juga sudah terasa pegal dan kesemutan, belum lagi perutnya sudah kelaparan. Kyuhyun akhirnya mengangguk, lalu masuk ke kursi penumpang.

"Nnah, begitu lebih baik bukan? "

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, sepertinya Vic noona tidaklah terlalu mengerikan seperti yang ia duga.

"Eh, jja, pasang safety belt dulu Kyunnie"

Tanpa sungkan Victoria melingkarkan safety belt di sekitar tubuh Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya diam, senyuman hangat Victoria paling tidak meredakan amarahnya, lumayan, sudah lama Kyuhyun menginginkan seorang kakak perempuan, namun itu mustahil karena ia sudah memiliki Kakak laki-laki bukan?

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, setelah mengantar Eddie ke apartemennya, ia bergegas pulang kerumahnya menunggu Kyuhyun di gerbang namja Cho itu, tapi perutnya yang keroncongan membuatnya beranjak masuk kerumahnya, makan siang dengan tergesa dan tidak cukup 10 menit nyatanya sekarang ada sebuah mobil putih di halaman Cho. Siwon kembali masuk ke rumahnya, menaiki tangga dengan gerakan cepat, dan membanting pintu kamarnya, ia menarik teleskop kecil dari lemari, mengarahkan moncongnya ke jendela yang mengarah langsung ke jendela kamar Kyuhyun.

...

"Noona,apa benar Siwonnie seperti itu selama di jepang?" Kyuhyun melirik Victoria dari cermin kecil yang ia pegang di depannya, Vic mengangguk tangannya masih sibuk dengan pernak pernik yang ia bawa.

"Ne, Siwon selalu menolak siapapun yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya, termasuk aku"

Kyuhyun berbalik, Vic tersenyum. Ia menggerakkan kepala Kyuhyun ke posisi semula, membelakanginya.

"Tapi sekarang tidak lagi Kyunnie, Vic malah menyukaimu, Ah, ani! Bukan sebagai yeoja ke namja, tapi sebagai Noona ke dongsaengnya"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan refleksinya terlihat jelas dari cermin. Vic mencubit pipi Kyuhyun manja.

"Jadi apa Kyunnie boleh menganggap Noona seperti Noona Kyunnie sendiri?"

Victoria membulatkan matanya, ia memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang dan mengangguk-angguk semangat.

"Aigooo dongsaengku yang imuut"

Mata Siwon mendadak panas, seakan ada api yang menyala di kedua bola matanya, ia jelas-jelas melihat Victoria memainkan rambut Kyuhyun lalu memeluknya dari belakang, dan apa lagi itu Kyuhyun balas memeluk lengan Vic sambil tersenyum senang.

Siwon melipat teleskopnya, mendorongnya kasar ke sudut ruangan, ia uring-uringan sendiri di kamarnya, kepalanya sudah berfikir yang macam-macam, apa Kyuhyun mulai menggantikan posisinya? Atau Vic menyukai Kyuhyun sebagai namjanya, atau apa Kyuhyun mulai menyukai Vic.

"Aaaaarrrgghhh" Siwon berteriak frustasi mengacak rambutnya. Kyuhyun hanya miliknya tidak ada yang boleh memilikinya selain Siwon.

...

Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya lelah, ia masih duduk bersila di atas ranjangnya, dimana Victoria duduk di depannya, berselonjor di atas karpet berbulu.

"Noona, rambut noona cantik"

"Jinjja?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, mengikat semua kepang-kepang kecil di rambut Victoria menjadi satu ikatan kuda.

"Rambutmu juga Kyunnie"

Victoria berbalik, memandangi kepala Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedikit aneh dengan beberapa kepang kecil di rambut pendek Kyuhyun yang berdiri seperti duri landak, Kyuhyun tidak ubahnya terlihat seperti sapu ijuk dengan rambut seperti itu.

"Noona, apa Siwon benar-benar sayang Kyunnie?"

Victoria naik ke ranjang dan duduk disamping Kyuhyun, bersila. Ia tersenyum hangat menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun.

"tentu saja Kyunnie, dulu Noona selalu bertanya kenapa Siwon sangat membenci Noona, selain karena berisik, Noona ternyata kalah dari namja imut sepertimu" Victoria menyentil ujung hidung Kyuhyun.

Pipi Kyuhyun merona, ia memainkan jemarinya yang di genggam Victoria. Wajah senangnya berubah murung, ia mendengus lalu memeluk lututnya.

"Tapi.."

"Hm?"

"DI sekolah Siwonnie selalu bersama Eddie gege"

Ya, walaupun baru sehari tapi Kyuhyun ingin melebih-lebihkannya, apalagi didepannya ada yeoja yang akan selalu mengikuti keinginannya itu.

"Nugu?"

"Eddie gege, teman baru Ah, ani teman lama Siwonnie yang baru saja pindah" Kyuhyun menjelaskan dengan mimik kesalnya, wajah Vic berubah keras.

"Ugh siapa namja yang berani mengganggu ketenangan dongsaengku huh? Mau cari mati dia" Tekadnya, Kyuhyun menimpali dengan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, hh dasar evil.

"Karena dia Kyunnie sampai jalan kaki untuk pulang kerumah, appo" Kyuhyun menambahi, ia bahkan memijit tumitnya mendramatisir. Vic semakin murka.

"Tenang saja Kyunnie, Noona akan membalas semuanya"

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, ia merogoh tas kecil milik Victoria.

"Main lagi Noona"

...

Keesokan harinya.

Siwon sudah berdiri di depan rumah Kyuhyun, mendahului Changmin yang sepertinya belum muncul. Ia bersiul- siul riang membuang kejenuhannya.

Sreek.

Gerbang rumah Kyuhyun terbuka, menampakkan Appa Cho yang siap-siap ke kantor.

"Eh, Siwonnie? Menunggu Kyuhyun?"

"Ne appa" Sahut Siwon sopan diiringin senyuman.

"Masuklah, kenapa kau menunggu disini"

Siwon hanya mengangguk, tidak ingin mengatakan jika dirinya merasa bersalah karena sudah menelantarkan Kyuhyun kemarin.

Sepeninggal appa Cho, Siwon mendadak ragu untuk membuka kenop pintu utama rumah Kyuhyun, ia takut jika Kyuhyun marah ataupun kecewa padanya, buktinya semalaman ia mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilannya ataupun membalas pesannya.

Cklek.

"Eh, Siwon? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jika tadi Appa Cho sekarang Si sulung yang muncul, Siwon kelabakan, ia menunduk sebelum melongok di antara tubuh Donghae.

"Mencari Kyunnie?"

Siwon mengangguk, Donghae mengehla nafas, sedikit banyak ia tahu masalah yang terjadi kemarin, Victoria sudah menyampaikan semuanya saat makan malam bersama. Bahkan yeoja itu masih berada di kamar Kyuhyun, menemani adiknya bermain hingga ketiduran.

"Kyunnie masih tidur, sepertinya ia tidak akan bersekolah hari ini, tubuhnya sedikit demam, dan.. Yak! Yak! Siwon!" Siwon sudah tidak mendengar lagi apa yang akan Donghae katakan, ia sudah menyelinap dan berlari kecil menaiki anak tangga.

"Aiiisssh anak itu, aku kan belum bilang kalau Vic masih ada diatas"

...

Siwon mengetuk pitu kamar Kyuhyun sebelum membuka kenopnya dengan sangat perlahan, ia takut membangunkan Kyuhyun yang mungkin masih tidur.

Cklek.

Deg.

"YAK!"

Siwon berteriak saat melihat Vic tidur dengan memeluk Kyuhyun, Vic yang terbangun menggerutu tidak senang, ia menutup kedua telinga Kyuhyun yang masih asik dalam tidurnya.

"SSttt.." Isyarat Vic, Siwon memelankan suaranya meskipun masih berkacak pinggang. Vic turun dari ranjang setelah memperbaiki selimut Kyuhyun.

Vic berdiri di depan Siwon dengan wajah gahar, ia mengetuk dahi namja Choi itu berulang kali.

"yak, masih berani kesini eoh? Kau sudah menyakiti dongsaengku" Bisik Vic, Siwon mengernyit.

"Dongsaeng?"

"Ne, Kyunnie, sekarang dia dongsaengku"

Siwon ingin tertawa, namun ia masih tersulut emosi. Ia balas mengetuk dahi Vic.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar Kyunnie eoh?" Lirihnya takut jika Kyuhyun terbangun. Vic memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia memasang tampang garang.

"Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan? Masih berani datang setelah membuat Kyunnie sedih eoh? Lalu siapa Eddie?" Tantang Vic, Siwon menatap sendu Kyuhyun, jadi Kyuhyunnya sedih karena Eddie.

"Teman"

"Huh? Teman? Sampai kau membiarkan Kyunnie pulang sendiri?"

"Eh? Bukannya Changmin.." Siwon menepuk dahinya, ia baru ingat jika kemarin ia sempat melarang Changmin mengantar atau menjemput Kyuhyun. Pandangannya semakin merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau membuatnya menangis" Bohong Vic, ia ingin sekali membuat Siwon menyesal.

"Jinja?"

Vic mengangguk.

"Aku bahkan menemukannya berjalan sendiri kemarin" Siwon menunduk, ia benar-benar menyesal.

"Ck, sudahlah, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, sekarang lebih baik kau pulang, urus saja Eddie itu, biar Kyunnie bersamaku" Vic mendorong tubuh Siwon keluar, namun Siwon malah mencoba bertahan.

Aksi dorong mendorong itu ternyata menimbulkan kegaduhan hingga membuat orang yang mereka bicarakan terbangun dan duduk sambil mengucek matanya.

"Ugh.. Hyung? Noona?" Lirihnya, Siwon dan Vic kompak berhenti saling mendorong. Mereka berbalik menatap Kyuhyun, wajah mereka datar sebelum -

"HUAAAAHHHHH!"

"HUAAAAHHHHHH!"

.. mereka berteriak yang malah membuat Kyuhyun ikut berteriak karena kaget. Siwon menunjuk kepala Kyuhyun, namja Cho itu mengelus kepalanya sebelum melirik cermin di sisi kiri ranjang.

"AAAARRRRRGGGHHHHH!" dan teriakannya jauh lebih menggema dari sebelumnya. Vic menutup telinganya rapat-rapat, rambut Kyuhyun benar-benar seperti landak akibat kepang-kepang kecil yang belum sempat ia lepas sebelum tidur semalam.

Ugh, Kyuhyun.. kita biarkan saja ia mengurus rambutnya dulu, untuk sementara cerita ini akan dilanjut lain kali, pai pai..

TBC

Hhhhh.. lama baru update dan kenyataannya malah kayak gini, hhhh entahlah apa para readers masih suka dan masih mau menunggu..

Disini Vic g lagi nyeremin, tapi udah baikan sama Kyu, itu malah sempat main bareng kkkk

Next chap, bakal gimana yaaaa.. ada request?

LOVE

QAI


	7. Chapter 7

Qtalita

.

.

Wonkyu As Always n forever will be..

.

.

Kyuhyun menggulung-gulung dadar telurnya cekatan sebelum menyelipkannya di sela dua keping roti ukuran sedang, senyumnya tidak berhenti mengembang sambil bersenandung riang, ia bahkan tidak menyadari buku-bukunya berserakan, ia bisa merapikannya lagi setelah ini.

Beruntung Kyuhyun kosong pada jam pertama sekolahnya, pertemuan tahunan membuat beberapa kelas tidak menerima pelajaran untuk beberapa jam kedepan, termasuk kelas Kyuhyun, dan itu dimanfaatkan namja Cho itu untuk menyelesaikan makan siang untuk Siwon yang belum selesai ia buat.

Kyuhyun berlari riang menyusuri pelataran kelas Siwon, beberapa detik sebelum masuk ke dalam kelas ia memperbaiki rambut dan dasinya, senyumnya yang mengembang sempurna berubah mendung.

Siwon dihadapannya tengah menyantap menu makan siang komplit bersama namja yang menyebut namanya saja membuat Kyuhyun ingin menangis, Namja manis itu menatap kotak bekal di tangannya, jika dibandingkan menu makan siang yang Eddie buat, miliknya tidak berarti apa-apa.

Kyuhyun menghapus kasar air matanya, ia berbalik sambil menunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Di persimpangan ia nyaris menabrak Donghae, sang kakak.

"Eh, Kyunnie? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Donghae menepuk bahu adiknya, ia berusaha menunduk, menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Namja yang bahunya ditahan itu perlahan mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah menahan tangis, bendungan di retinanya jebol, ia menangis terisak di pelukan Donghae,untung saja pelataran sedang sepi karena jam makan siang.

Donghae melirik kotak bekal yang terjatuh di belakang Kyuhyun, dadar gulungnya terhambur, Donghae mengerti sekarang namun untuk saat ini ia hanya perlu menenangkan Kyuhyun, maka dari itu Donghae mengajak Kyuhyun agar ikut bersamanya ke belakang sekolah, tempat mereka biasa makan bersama.

...

Donghae menatap miris adiknya yang sesenggukan di tengah acara makannya, ia tidak habis fikir, adik manisnya itu masih bisa menghabiskan sekotak bento ditambah onigiri dan 2 botol lemon juice meskipun hatinya sedang kalut. Ingin tertawa rasanya, namun Donghae hanya mengelus rambut ikal Kyuhyun, tersenyum lembut sambil menghapus jejak airmata di sudut mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meletakkan botol minumannya yang telah tandas lalu berganti menatap Donghae, ia bergelayut manja pada bahu sang hyung, memeluk perut Donghae sambil merajuk.

"hyuunng"

"Hm?"

"Apa Kyunnie jelek?"

Donghae menggeleng.

"Ani, Kyunnie-ku sangaaaat manis"

Kyuhyun terkikik geli, alis Donghae mengerut, pola tingkah adiknya persis gadis labil yang tengah jatuh hati, dan ia merasa dirinya sebagai kekasih yang tengah menggoda si gadis. Hell..

"Tapi kenapa Siwonnie lebih memilih Eddie gege?" Kyuhyun kembali merajuk, Oohh Donghae mengerti sekarang, berarti ini semua karena sahabat tampannya itu eoh?

"Siapa bilang?"

Kyuhyun menegakkan duduknya, bibirnya dipoutkan beberapa senti, ia melipat lengannya di depan dada, tampak begitu kesal.

"Tadi, Kyunnie melihat sendiri, Siwonnie begitu bahagia makan bersama Eddie gege"

Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia menangkup wajah adiknya lalu hendak mencium Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang beranjak dewasa terlihat jengah dan menampik tangak Donghae.

"Siwon dan Eddie seperti itu Kyunnie sayang"

"..." Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Walaupun Eddie ingin tapi Siwon tidak, sama seperti Hyung dan Kyunnie, Siwon menganggap Eddie sebagai saudaranya" Donghae menjelaskan secara terperinci. Terlihat Kyuhyun seperti tengah menelaah semua perkataan hyungnya, setelahnya Kyuhyun mengangguk, bibirnya mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman manis.

"Jadi Siwonnie tetap milik Kyunnie?"

Donghae terbatuk, namun ia hanya mengangguk-angguk tidak ingin melihat Kyuhyunnya kembali bersedih.

...

Sore itu Kyuhyun berjalan riang menuju gerbang sekolah, ia mengerti jika Siwon kali ini tidak bisa mengantarnya pulang karena namja tampan itu tengah berlatih basket bersama tim barunya. Di tengah jalan senyum riangnya kembali memudar, tidak jauh dari gerbang ia bisa melihat Siwon tengah bercakap santai dengan Eddie, disamping kirinya ada seorang yeoja yang tidak hentinya memandangi Siwon.

Bibir Kyuhyun berkerut, menggerutu, kakinya dihentak-hentakkan jengkel.

"Hey hooo Kyunnie, eh? Kau melihat apa?" Bahu Kyuhyun dirangkul oleh Changmin, namja itu ikut melayangkan pandangannya mengikuti Kyuhyun, mulutnya membentuk huruf O dengan mata melotot.

"Oh, itu Stella noona?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan matanya, kini ia menatap Changmin dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Changmin mengangkat bahu, ia menarik lengan Kyuhyun agar ikut dengannya, berjalan beriringan.

"Stella noona itu tetangga baru kita Kyunnie, kau tidak tahu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban, Changmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, bagaimana sahabatnya itu tahu jika yang ada difikirannya hanya siwon, Siwon, dan Siwon.

"Kemarin aku dan Hyukkie hyung membantunya memindahkan barang, ah Siwon dan Hae hyung juga, kasihan Stella noona, dia tinggal sendiri" Lanjut Changmin, bibir Kyuhyun semakin maju, merajuk sempurna.

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu? Donghae hyung juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa" Cicit Kyuhyun, ia meremas-remas tali ranselnya, sementara Changmin mengernyit.

"Bukannya kemarin kau begitu sibuk memilih pakaian bersama Vic noona?"

Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk, ia ingat kemarin Siwon memang mengajaknya ke suatu tempat, tapi karena Victoria membujuk Kyuhyun dengan makanan manis maka Kyuhyun menolak ajakan Siwon dan lebih memilih ikut Victoria mencari baju-baju lucu di butik.

Kyuhyun menendang kerikil kecil di depannya, Changmin bingung, ia menahan lengan Kyuhyun.

"Wae?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Ck, kau cemburu eoh? Kau takut Siwon di-"

"YAK!"

Changmin sontak menutup mulutnya, apalagi kini Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca, ia tidak habis fikir, sifat cengeng sahabatnya itu tidak pernah berubah sejak kecil, bahkan semakin menjadi sejak Siwon pulang.

"Kyunnie.." Lirih Changmin menyesal, Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia malah mengusap matanya lalu berlalu dengan cepat, berjalan tergesa meninggalkan Changmin yang mengejarnya dari belakang.

...

Setibanya dirumah, Kyuhyun mengurung diri di kamarnya, seragam sekolah masih melekat di tubuhnya, ia berguling-guling di atas ranjang, lalu berakhir telentang, menerawang langit-langit kamarnya yang penuh pesawat kertas berwarna-warni, ia menghela nafas.

"Bukannya Siwonnie mencintai Kyunnie? Kenapa Siwonnie dekat-dekat yeoja itu, Kyunnie tidak suka" Lirihnya memejamkan mata, bayangan Siwon dan Stella menari-nari di pelupuk matanya, menggantikan senyum menjengkelkan Eddie yang selama ini membayanginya.

Tiba-tiba saja bayangan Stella memeluk Siwon melintas, Stella yang tersenyum menang lalu membawa Siwon pergi.

Kyuhyun sontak terduduk, membenarkan rambutnya yang berantakan lalu bergegas keluar kamar, berlari tergesa menuruni anak tangga dan membanting pintu rumahnya.

Dengan nafas tidak beraturan ia mendorong gerbang rumah Choi, tidak memperdulikan gonggongan anjing Bulldog tetangganya itu apalagi saat ia melihat sepasang sepatu berwarna merah di depan pintu. Dengan tidak sabaran, Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu utama itu, menunggu siapa saja yang membukanya.

Cklek.

"Omo! Kyunnie chagi, ada ap.." Ucapan mommy Choi teredam oleh pelukan sekilas Kyuhyun yang kini berjalan cepat menuju kamar Siwon, Mommy choi memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Ada apa? Apa mereka bertengkar? Omo! Itu tidak boleh terjadi" Mommy Choi ikut-ikutan berlari kecil menuju kamar anaknya, ia tidak ingin jika ehm-calon-ehm- menantunya itu sampai bersedih apalagi karena anaknya.

Di ujung tangga Kyuhyun berdiri mematung, jari jemarinya bergetar, keringat sebesar biji jagung menetes dari pelipisnya, mata bulat itu berkaca-kaca, ingin menunduk namun seakan terkunci, ia tetap memandang lurus kedepan.

"S-siwonnie.." Lirihnya yang mampu di dengan Siwon.

Namja Choi itu tersentak, ia melepas rangkulannya di bahu Stella yang tengah memegang sebuah gitar, ya mereka sedang berlatih memainkan alat musik petik itu. namun di mata Kyuhyun berdampak lain.

"Kyunnie?"

Kyuhyun tetap diam di tempat.

"S-siwonnie bilang a-akan berlatih b-basket" Ucapan Kyuhyun menjadi serak dan terbata-bata, Siwon menjadi gelisah, ia berdiri di antara Stella dan Kyuhyun.

"K-kyunnie, ini tidak seperti yang Kyunnie lihat"

Kyuhyun diam, ia tidak berkedip, takut jika airmatanya meleleh detik itu juga, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat.

"N-ne, Gwencana, S-siwonnie sedang berlatih bukan? K-kyunnie pulang dulu, Annyeong" Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum, ia malah sempat membungkuk di ke arah Stella, dan saat itu pertahanannya runtuh, airmata mengalir deras di kedua pipinya, ia tidak menghiraukan Siwon yang mencoba menahan lengannya.

"Kyunnie? Ada apa sayang?" Mommy Choi menahan kedua bahu Kyuhyun di anak tangga bawah, Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia melepas dengan pelan kedua tangan Mommy Choi di bahunya lalu berjalan sambil menunduk dan sesekali mengusap kasar matanya.

Mommy Choi menatap garang ke arah lantai atas, dimana Siwon tengah berjalan turun hendak mengejar Kyuhyun.

"CHOI SIWON!"

...

HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...

Victoria dan Changmin sontak menutup kedua telinga mereka bersamaan, sementara Kyuhyun meraung-raung di atas ranjangnya, keadaan namja Cho itu begitu menggenaskan dengan rambut berantakan dan wajah memerah karena menangis terlalu lama, Changmin yang memang berencana untuk meminta maaf atas kejadian sepulang sekolah terpaksa menjadi amukan Kyuhyun, begitupun Victoria yang rambut kepangnya kini berubah kusut akibat dipeluk Kyuhyun.

Kedua manusia tidak tahu apa-apa itu hanya bisa menenangkan Kyuhyun dan juga Siwon.. Ya sedari tadi tetangga tampannya itu mencoba masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun bersikeras untuk tidak membiarkannya.

"Huhuhuhuhu.." Isakan Kyuhyun begitu menyayat hati. Victoria menepuk bahu namja yang sudah ia anggap dongsaengnya sendiri itu.

"Kyunnie.. buka pintunya, hyung mohon.. Kyunnie.." Sementara suara Siwon kembali terdengar dari balik pintu, dimana Changmin berdiri disana, menahan agar pintu bercat biru itu tidak di dobrak oleh Siwon.

Di lain sisi..

Donghae menarik-narik lengan Siwon yang masih saja mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya dengan tidak berperasaan, sungguh ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, siang tadi ia tengah menyiapkan makan siang untuk dirinya dan Kyuhyun karena orang tua mereka tengah keluar kota, lalu tepat saat Donghae ingin menuang kuah supnya pintu rumah terbuka keras lalu dibanting, sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun berlari tergesa menuju kamarnya sambil sesenggukan, lalu diikuti Changmin, ketika Donghae meletakkan apronnya Victoria juga muncul, dan saat Donghae bergegas ke kamar adiknya disaat itu pula Siwon muncul, ingin menerobos kamar Kyuhyun namun Changmin menutup pintunya dengan cepat.

Drama.

"Siwon pulanglah dulu, biar aku yang bicara dengan Kyuhyun" Donghae menepuk bahu sahabatnya bijak, ia juga lelah, rumahnya sudah seperti lokasi syuting drama-drama menyedihkan.

Siwon menatap Donghae, lalu melirik kamar Kyuhyun. Ia menggeleng.

"Ck, percayalah padaku, pulanglah"

Siwon menunduk, lalu menghela nafas panjang, ia akhrnya mengangguk pasrah.

"Hae, aku mohon katakan pada Kyuhyun, aku hanya mengajari Stella bermain gitar, itu saja tidak lebih"

Donghae menggumam, menatap miris sahabatnya yang berjalan gontai meninggalkan rumahnya. Donghae kini melangkah maju, mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya.

"Kyunnie, ini hae hyung, buka pintunya ne"

"..."

Cklek.

Pintu itu terbuka, dan wajah Changmin yang pertama ia lihat, wajah antisipasi jika ternyata Siwon masih ada disana.

"Siwon sudah pulang" Donghae beringsut masuk. Changmin menghela nafas lega, jika Siwon sudah pulang itu berarti tugasnya tidak lagi menjaga pintu. Maka dari itu Changmin segera melompat ke atas ranjang Kyuhyun, memeluk sahabatnya dari samping.

Donghae melirik Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah menghabiskan sekotak tissue, tatapannya beralih ke seorang Yeoja yang juga ikut menangis di depan Kyuhyun.

"Bisa kalian keluar dulu? Aku ingin bicara dengan Kyuhyun"

Victoria dan Changmin saling memandang dengan tatapan bingung, Changmin beranjak begitupun Victoria, mereka memberi spasi pada kedua kakak beradik itu untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

Donghae duduk merangkul bahu Kyuhyun saat pintu kamar itu tertutup, menyisakan dirinya dan Kyuhyun di ruangan bernuansa biru langit.

"Hei" Sapa Donghae, Kyuhyun menyamankan kepalanya di bahu Donghae.

"Siwon baru saja pulang"

"..."

"Kau marah padanya?"

Kyuhyun diam, Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun, meminta adiknya untuk menatap matanya.

"Siwon sangat menyayangimu saeng, buktinya dia tidak akan pulang sampai hyung mengusirnya"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, matanya yang basah menjadi perhatian Donghae, namja sulung itu tersenyum, menyeka butiran airmata yang masing menggenang di pelupuk mata Kyuhyun.

"Tapi hyung.." Serak Kyuhyun.

"Sstt, sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi, Siwon hanya menganggap Stella sebagai sahabatnya, sama seperti Victoria"

Kyuhyun memeluk lututnya, terbayang bagaimana kejadian siang tadi, ia menggeleng sendiri, bingung dan ragu, Siwon begitu dekat merangkul yeoja yang baru ia kenali itu, sementara sang yeoja begitu nyaman dalam pelukan Siwon.

"Apalagi yang kau fikirkan Kyunnie?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Donghae dengan lirih.

"Apa Stella noona lebih cantik dibandingkan Kyunnie?"

Donghae mengernyit, adiknya malah ingin terlihat cantik meskipun dirinya adalah seorang namja, Donghae menggeleng cepat.

"Bagi hyung, Kyunnielah yang paling cantik, wae?"

"Aniyo, hanya saja, Kyunnie merasa jika Siwon hyung akan meninggalkan Kyunnie, Stella noona sangat cantik"

Bibir kyuhyun dipoutkan sempurna, matanya kembali memburam, sepertinya sedikit lagi kembali basah, Donghae memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun cepat, menepuk-nepuk bahu adiknya. Ia menggeleng.

"Jika itu terjadi, Siwon akan berurusan dengan hyung"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Memeluk Donghae sebelum menatap hyungnya dengan mata bersinar.

"Hyung, bisakah kau memanggil Vic noona?"

Dahi Donghae mengernyit, apa mood adiknya sudah baik kembali? Secepat itu?

"Untuk?"

"Aku mohon"

Okay, Donghae mengalah, ia mengangguk saja, mengabulkan keinginan Kyuhyun. Ia beranjak menuju ruang depan, dimana Changmin dan Victoria menunggu, Donghae menjentikkan jemarinya, meminta Victoria untuk mengikuti arah telunjuknya.

Yeoja itu sempat bingung lalu kemudian mengangguk.

...

...

Siwon uring-uringan di kamarnya, setelah mendapat hukuman dari Eomma Choi ia kini tidur telentang di atas ranjangnya, entah sejak kapan langit-langit kamarnya yang lapang kini terbayang wajah Kyuhyun, ia merindukan namja itu, meskipun tadi ia sempat bertemu, namun ia menginginkan Kyuhyunnya sekarang, dalam mode yang lebih baik, dan tidak lagi marah padanya.

Siwon memejamkan matanya, tak terasa airmatanya meleleh, ia tidak pernah berada dalam posisi merindukan Kyuhyun dengan sebegini hebatnya, bahkan saat ia jauh dari Kyuhyun, ia masih bisa menahan rasa rindunya.

Siwon bangkit, duduk menghadap jendela kamarnya yang berseberangan langsung dengan kamar Kyuhyun, dahinya mengernyit, kamar Kyuhyun terlihat terang, Bayangan yeoja yang Siwon yakini sebagai Victoria berjalan kesana kemari, sesekali sosok namja tinggi yang sudah pasti Changmin juga heboh berlarian, membuka lemari lalu mengambil beberapa pakaian.

Deg.

Perasaan Siwon menjadi tidak enak, apa Kyuhyun akan pergi? Meninggalkannya? Oh hell tidak bisa, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, Siwon berdiri, berjalan kesana kemari di dalam kamarnya, ia meremas tangannya cemas, melirik kamar Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sendu. Siwon sadar, ia harus bertindak, Kyuhyun tidak boleh pergi.

"Mom... Mom..." Siwon berlari tergesa menuruni anak tangga rumahnya, ia berteriak-teriak memanggil Eommanya yang tengah di kamar"

"Wae, Wae?" Eomma Choi keluar kamar masih dengan bathrobe, Siwon mengatur nafasnya yang sesak di depan sang eomma.

"hhh..hhh.. Kyuhyun.. Hhh.. Kyuhyun"

"Wae? Ada apa dengan Kyunnie?"

"Sepertinya Kyuhyun akan pergi eomma"

"Mwo? Apa Kyuhyun akan menyusul orang tuanya?" Eomma Choi kaget, ia sudah berdiri di depan pesawat telepon, hendak menghubungi Appa atapun Eomma Cho, namun Siwon menahan lengannya.

"Aku tidak tahu Mom, tapi Aku akan menahan Kyuhyun, apapun yang terjadi, jika tidak berhasil, Mom baru bisa menghubungi Appa Cho, arraseo?" Pinta Siwon, ia memeluk Eommanya sekilas sebelum berlari keluar rumah.

...

Duk Duk Duk Duk

"Hae? Donghae! Kyunnie! Buka pintunya!" Siwon mengedor-ngedor pintu utama kediaman Cho, ia sudah berniat jika dalam 15 menit pintu itu tidak juga dibuka, Siwon akan mendobraknya, terserah apa yang akan Keluarga Cho katakan nanti.

Cklek

"Omo, Siwon! Kau membuat rusuh" Victoria membuka pintu kesulitan, satu tangannya menahan semangkuk es dan handuk. Siwon menatapnya bergantian.

"Kau? Untuk apa- ah, mana Donghae?" Siwon ingin bertanya namun ia merasa itu bukan urusannya, sebaiknya Siwon segera mencari Donghae ataupun Kyuhyun.

"Anak itu tengah mandi, ia bersiap-siap untuk- Yak! Yak!" Belum selesai kalimat Victoria, Siwon sudah lebih dulu masuk kedalam rumah, berlari kencang ke arah kamar Kyuhyun.

"Ck, aku bisa mati jika Siwon tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun" Victoria menyusul Siwon dengan wajah was was.

Sesampainya di lantai atas, Siwon mengatur nafasnya di depan kamar Kyuhyun, terdengar keributan kecil di dalam kamar itu, sesekali isakan Kyuhyun juga dapat Siwon tangkap, perasaan bersalah menyeruak di hati Siwon.

Cklek

Beruntung, ketika Siwon mencoba membuka pintu kamar itu, ternyata mereka tidak menguncinya dan ternyata tidak ada tubuh tinggi Changmin di belakangnya.

"Kyu-Huaaaaaaaa..." Siwon berteriak, spontan ia menutup mulutnya.

Hm, coba kita lihat apa yang membuat Siwon sekaget itu? Ah, ternyata di atas tempat tidur, dengan lilitan selimut yang hanya menampakkan wajahnya, Kyuhyun terduduk lesu, rambutnya berantakan, disampingnya ada Changmin yang sibuk mengipasi wajah sahabatnya itu, Wajah? Ada apa dengan wajah Kyuhyun?

"Siwon, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya" Victoria muncul, ia memasang wajah memelas, dengan kedua lengan disilangkan di depan wajahnya.

"Kyu? Ada apa ini?" Siwon menghiraukan Victoria, ia berjalan menuju ranjang Kyuhyun, duduk disampingnya lalu menarik wajah Kyuhyun agar menghadap dirinya, Siwon mengusap wajah yang penuh air mata itu. Kyuhyun meringis. Siwon menyeka beberapa warna merah di sekitar bibir Kyuhyun, mata serta pipinya. Panas, wajah itu sangat panas.

"Vic, jangan bilang ini ulahmu" Tegas Siwon. Victoria menggeleng, ia menunjuk-nunjuk Kyuhyun.

"A-aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kulit Kyuhyun sangat sensitif dengan kosmetik" Cicit Victoria, Siwon menghela nafas, meminta yeoja itu menaruh semangkuk es dan handuk di depannya. Siwon dengan cekatan membungkus es-es ke dalam handuk lalu menyeka wajah Kyuhyun lembut, menekan-nekannya pelan di daerah yang sedikit membengkak, Kyuhyun meringis, Changmin juga ikut meringis.

Siwon ingat saat mereka masih kecil, pertama kali Kyuhyun memoles wajahnya dengan spidol, dan sejak itu kulit namja manis mereka sedikit sensitif dengan bahan-bahan kimia, termasuk kosmetik..

"kenapa kau masih disini?" Tanya Siwon menatap Changmin, Changmin memasang senyum lebar.

"Aku kan sahabat Kyuhyun, tentu saja aku harus disini" Serunya. Siwon berdecih.

"Lebih baik kau buatkan Kyuhyun minuman hangat, beri sedikit ginseng dan perasan jeruk, ah tambahkan madu" Ujar Siwon, Changmin mengangguk, Victoria mengikutinya, yeoja itu tahu jika Siwon dan Kyuhyun butuh waktu berdua.

Kyuhyun menunduk, menahan tangannya yang gelisah ingin menggaruk wajahnya, Siwon menghela nafas.

"Kenapa Kyunnie memakai kosmetik huh?"

Kyuhyun memainkan jemarinya, kebiasaan sejak kecil. Siwon meletakkan handuk di tangannya lalu menahan wajah Kyuhyun, Siwon tersenyum saat mata bulat itu menatapnya.

"Wae?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia bimbang hendak jujur atau berbohong.

"K-kyunnie ingin cantik" Lirihnya, Siwon bingung.

"Cantik? Kyunnie sudah cantik"

"Tapi, Stella noona lebih cantik, Kyunnie tidak mau" Hentak-hentak Kyuhyun kesal.

Ah, Siwon mengerti sekarang, Kyuhyun ingin berdandan untuknya. How cute.

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun, mengecup dahi namjanya, ia tersenyum dan ingin tertawa.

"Mianhe, soal stella ne, hyung benar-benar tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan dia, hyung hanya berteman, seperti Kyunnie dan Victoria" Jelasnya, Kyuhyun merengut.

"tapi.."

"Ssst, Kyunnie tetap yang tercantik untuk Hyung"

Siwon memandang wajah Kyuhyun, ia mengusap lembut lipstik merah menyala yang masih tertoreh di bibir Kyuhyun.

Lembut.

Siwon tidak pernah tahu jika bibir Kyuhyun bisa selembut dan sekenyal ini, begitu menggoda, entah kenapa ada perasaan hangat yang menjalar di seluruh persendiannya, bergetar, menggelikan, getar-getar yang menggerakkan wajah Siwon dengan refleks.

Kyuhyun terdiam, matanya berkedip-kedip lucu, apalagi saat bibirnya terasa di sesap, Bahu Kyuhyun tegang, matanya membesar, Siwon menghisap bibir bawahnya gemas.

Cup.

Ciuman hangat itu berakhir dengan Siwon yang tersenyum padanya, wajah Kyuhyun maupun Siwon sama-sama memerah, terlebih Kyuhyun, ia masih merasakan bibirnya yang basah dan panas.

"Saranghae Kyunnie" Bisik Siwon. Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, ia masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti, ah, mereka bahkan masih terlalu muda untuk merasakan ciuman pertama.

"Kyunne harus jawab apa?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, Siwon mencubit pipi gembil Kyuhyun.

"Tidak usah jawab, hyung sudah tahu, sekarang Kyunnie adalah namjachingu hyung, arra?"

Kyuhyun bingung, ia berfikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk-angguk, meskipun ia tidak mengerti apa maksud Siwon.

...

"Eh? Mereka tertidur?" Donghae menahan Changmin yang membawa nampan minuman, dilihatnya Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang terlelap saling memeluk di atas ranjang.

Victoria yang baru tiba, tersenyum. Yeoja itu menarik lengan dua namja di depannya keluar.

"Minumannya bisa disimpan bukan? Kajja, biarkan mereka isirahat"

Donghae mengangguk, ia menutup pintu kamar adiknya perlahan.

Hhhh, cinta masa muda memang menyenangkan,

Meskipun beberapa rintangan bisa saja datang

Semoga Siwon dan Kyuhyun bisa melewatinya

...

...

Epilog

Dahi Appa Cho mengernyit, sudah 30 menit ia duduk di sofa ruang tengah, dan 30 menit juga ia memperhatikan anak bungsunya yang tengah asik menghisap bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"Kyunnie, waeyo?"

Kyuhyun terkejut, ia tersenyum lebar, Donghae yang tengah bermain game ikut melirik adiknya.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa Kyunnie menghisap bibir seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun cekikikan, ia tertawa sendiri mengingat kejadian saat itu, Kyuhyun beringsut mendekati Appa Cho.

"Appa, kata Siwon hyung, bibir Kyunnie manis, makanya Kyunnie ingin mencobanya"

...

...

...

"MWO?"

...

END or TBC?

Naaahh, setelah lama terbengkalai, ff ini muncul juga di permukaan, semoga komedinya dapat ya hahhahaha soalnya lama gak nulis kkkkk

Qai lagi berusaha buat update semua ff, Cuma banyak halangan dan kendala, kkkkk pekerjaan menumpuk, keluarga, kuliah, dan yang penting ide yang tiba-tiba blank hahahaha

So, masih bersedia kah kalian menunggu?

WITH DEEP LOVE

QAI^^


End file.
